Focused
by Blazing Inspirit
Summary: 12 year old Alisha Dashwood has only one goal. To be the best. She will not allow anything to get in her way or to distract her. Not even that idiotic light eyed boy who teases her constantly about her needing to "lighten up". That boy is 13 year old Richard Grayson. However, that annoying boy soon becomes her shoulder to cry on, her protector, and best friend. Warning:Troll!Robin
1. Chapter 1

FOCUSED

"EXTRA! EXTRA! The Famous Donor Dashwood is no more! Read today's headline, _**Feet Shattered, Just Like His Dreams!**_!" The paper boy shouted, waving the freshly printed newspaper in the air wildly to get the rushing pedestrians to notice him.

Many of the people upon hearing this, rushed to the paper boy to get a look at their once number one chance of getting into the championships cripple before their eyes. There was a picture on the headline of the young and handsome Dashwood now resigning in a wheel chair with big fat casts on his legs. Soon after that happened, the once rich family was losing money.

After all, Donor was how the family got the money. None of the other family members were good at anything such as Donor. At least none that would get them the big bucks. Donor had shattered his two feet by doing a triple flip and landed on his ankles, ruining his career. However, Donor kept his head held high for his family, never letting the anger from his old fans get to him.

Many of his competitors tried to wreak his reputation by saying nasty rumors and fake proof. Soon the family was nearly bankrupt. Donor Dashwood was married to a woman named Cecilia and had one son and one daughter.

His son was named Julius and his daughter named Aster. The family managed to get enough money to live in an apartment and continued to go through life. His children were not afraid to say their last names to others. They actually introduced themselves with pride. Years passed and his children had children of their own. By that time, many people had forgotten about Donor Dashwood. Finally the family could be normal and at peace. However, one girl had another goal in mind.

Alisha Dashwood did several backwards extension rolls, needing it to be flawless. She kept going and going until she knew she had it perfect. She stood up and did some more stretches before walking toward the low beam and climbing onto it carefully.

She took a calming deep breath before doing a 180 split leap. She continued to do so until she knew she had that perfect as well. She then jumped off of the beam. She looked at the timer and knew she had to run. She needed to keep up the pace if she needed to be the best. She wanted to be a good runner and a good gymnast. Plus, running relaxed her. It also made her more muscled and disciplined.

Alisha shoved her newly colored highlighter green hair from her face and ran too the track to run 5 miles. As she began to run the track she timed herself every time she began. She always tried to beat her record from the night before. Alisha was at the boarder line of puberty at 12 years old. However Alisha didn't care about her breasts coming in, she didnt care about her hair or face, nor did she even care about boys.

She only had one goal, and that one goal was to take her family to the top once again. To full fill what her grandfather should have been. She knew it was her destiny to become like her grandfather. However, she wouldn't stumble. She would NOT shatter any bones. She would do whatever it takes, and nothing was getting in her way to get what she wants.

Now to the Wayne Mansion...

Richard was having a bad day. He just couldn't get anything right today. It didn't even help that Bruce kept making comments here and there along with Alfred. Alfred kept asking if he needed to rest, or if he needed something to drink or a war towel. No, he didn't want a freaking warm towel, or something to drink, or to rest. He was restless. He just needed to get something right! He had tried to fight off this crook and got knocked out, which meant the crook was set free for the night. This angered Richard to no end. He hated failing a mission. Hell it was practically practice for when the real villains came out to play.

"Richard, get it together." Bruce snapped, seeing Richard in his own world again.

Richard immediately straightened. "Sorry.. I just.."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Just go rest, alright? We can continue practice tomorrow."

Ricchard felt his neck burn with embarrassment and anger. "No, I wont go rest. I am going to continue to work until I know I can do it."

"You have worked for hours. Don't over work yourself."

Richard grit his teeth. "I am not over working myself! I know when I will be tired and I am not even close yet! So-"

"That is an order." Bruce said, giving him his famous glare. "Now GO REST." He said firmly.

Richard was tempted to scream and stomp out of the Bat Cave like a teenage girl, but he just firmly nodded and walked out. He quickly went to his room and put on some sweats. He needed to get out. He just needed to go calm his nerves. Resting would not help him. Hell he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't go out. He had heard of this gym that had been shut down for years, just left to decay.

He hoped it would have some supplies. He snuck out of the mansion and got into a bus that stopped near the gym. He wore a hood over his head to hide his face. He got off of the bus and made his way over to the gym. He saw there was a gate chained up heavily with several locks. Richard smirked and started to climb up the gate easily. He soon made it on the other side.

He went to the entrance and noticed that the entrance was unlocked. He raised an eyebrow curiously. He then heard the hard pounding of running inside the gym. He silently went inside the gym, curiosity getting the best of him. He was surprised to see a girl around his age running on a track, however it was hard not to notice her with her bright green hair.

He grew fascinated. What was a girl like her doing here this late at night? Also, she didn't look like a normal girl. The girl was tall, however somewhat stocky with her wide shoulders and muscled thighs, legs and arms. Her bright green hair was long and pulled into a tight pony tail. The girl slowed into a jog, stopping her timer in her hand. The girl squealed and jumped in the air happily.

"I BEAT IT BY A MINUTE! YES! IM ALMOST THERE, GRANDPA! ALMOST THERE!"

Richard just stood there, intrigued. The girl suddenly looked up, her dark eyes meeting his light ones. Her triumphant grin was gone in an instant, her eyes blazing with anger.

"How the heck did you get in here?! This place isn't open! Get out!"

Richard gawked as she began to fast walk towards him.

"I-I didn't mean to I thought this place was-"

"Abandoned?! Yeah well I got news for you, buddy. It ISN'T. Now get OUT."

She was in front off him now, her hands on her hips. Richard didn't move an inch. He wouldn't be intimidated by this girl.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a place to practice-"

"Then go somewhere else. Go to a normal gym!" She snapped.

Richard held back a grin. Every time the girl scowled her eyes wold squint and her nose scrunched up. Even how she stood when she was angry. She always thought before she acted. Her fists were clenched to her hips still.

"What the heck are you smiling at?! Get the heck out! Now! Before I take you out!"

"On a date? Sorry I just met you."

The girl snarled, "This is my grandpa's gym. Only I can come in here. Now I am going to count to three."

Richard grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay."

He could tell the girl was about to explode in fury. But he just could not help himself.

"One." She growled.

"Two." He said.

Her face burned red.

"Two." She hissed.

"Three." He sang.

The girl punched him in the gut, making him gasp in surprise. However before she could do any real damage he grabbed her wrists.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FREAK! YOU ARE THE TRESPASSER NOT ME! THIS IS MY FAMILIES' PROPERTY!"

"What do you mean your families' property?"

"My grandpa used to own it when he was popular." The girl said, giving him a death glare. He had to admit, it was a good one.

"Well, then why is it closed-"

She suddenly was out of his grip and sweeped his legs from under him, knocking him down on the floor. She got on top of him and pinned him down, getting in his face.

"Whoa, I think we are going too fast-"

"Shut up! Now it is my turn to ask the questions."

"Fair enough." He said.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Because I needed to relax. Too many things were going on where I live."

"Why here?"

"Because I wanted to be alone." He answered honestly.

"A little late for that." she said, her eyes narrowing.

She got off of him and backed away from him, but kept her eyes firmly on him.

"Are you armed?"

He was, but he didnt want her to think he was a threat. "No." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Liar. Your finger twitched toward your pant leg. Give me your weapon."

Richard tensed, not liking at how she was this good at knowing these things. "Are you an assassin?" He asked seriously.

The girl blinked in surprise before snorting. "I may become one tonight."

He relaxed. "Fine. I'll leave."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Does it honestly take you that long to leave?!"

He smirked, "No. Usually I'm pretty fast and good at hiding my tracks."

"Shoo. I hope I never get to see your face again." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You never know." He said smoothly before exiting the gym silently.

He didn't leave yet however. He heard her let out a sigh of relief. "What a creep..." She muttered. "No wonder mother said never talk to strangers."

He again tried not to grin. In all of his 13 years of living he had never met someone this interesting. He quickly left the property and got back to the mansion without being caught on any of the cameras. He got into his room and showered. He then got into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled to himself. It was rare for him to see someone react in such a way. Bruce never really reacted much. Except in frustration or anger. Sometimes he'd manage a smile, but it always seemed a little forced. Richard found himself falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Alisha continued to train hard the past few days, happily not seeing that odd boy. His light eyes kept glittering with amusement as she expressed her rage toward him. Oh it made her blood boil. She was sure her blood pressure spiked up a little higher than normal that night.

Her parents had asked her why she seemed upset, but she managed to get them off of her back. They would just mutter about how she was already arriving to that stage. What stage?! She brushed her hair aggressively since her mother begged her to look nice today. It was picture day after all.

She put on the dress her mother set down on the bed for her, which to Alisha made her feel itchy. She didn't hate dresses too much. But she didn't understand the reason to dress like this to school. School is where you learn. You don't need to dress to impress. Blow people away with your intelligence she believed. The dress was a light blue that somehow complimented her hair and put on some white flats.

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Her mother called from the other room.

"Let me see my beautiful granddaughter!" Her grandfather called excitedly.

Alisha put on a brave face for her grandpa. She walked into the living room and they all squealed with happiness. "Dashing!" "Beautiful!" "Elegant!

Alisha tried not to roll her eyes. It. Was. Only. A. DRESS. She saw her grandpa hold out his hand toward her from his wheel chair. She smiled and took his hand.

"Twirl for me?"

She couldn't say no to him. She nodded and twirled in a full circle, making him chuckle and clap. She did a bow for effect.

"Time for school, Alisha! Let's go!" Her father said, opening up the door.

She kissed her grandpa on the cheek and rushed outside to the parking lot. They then drove her to school. It was going to be her last year in middle school. She couldn't wait to leave and face the life of High School. It would certainly be a new experience. Also, her 13th birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

As she got closer to her birthday, the more jittery and excited she got. Her grandpa had promised her the present of her dreams. Soon her daydreams had to be cut off when they had arrived to Gotham Middle School.

She saw many other girls in flashy dresses and to her dismay, wearing make up. Her parents kissed both of her cheeks and drove off. The warning bell rang, meaning she had five minutes to get to class on time. She rushed to her first period.

RICHARD'S POV

"Pay attention. Find openings. Good, but hit harder." Batman directed to me as we sparred.

I used my height to by advantage and slid under him before trying to put him into a head lock and throw him down but Batman was already ahead of me. He grabbed my arm and pushed my face into the floor.

I tried to get out of his hold.

"At this rate you wont be able to fight anyone, Robin." Batman said, disapproval in his voice.

I grit my teeth and twisted my body around, kneeing him in the chest hard. Batman groaned, loosening his grip on me slightly. I grabbed his head and kneed him again, knowing my legs were the strongest part of my body. I then threw him onto the floor, lifting his head up, holding a knife to his throat. I could tell his nose was bleeding and I bruised his ribs buy how his breathing was labored, but he didn't let that show.

I lightly dug the knife against his neck. "I win."

I saw his lips twitch into a smirk before he kneed me in the crotch, making me open my mouth to scream. Before I could even blink Batman shoved me off of his body as I grabbed my crotch, wheezing. I felt like throwing up my lunch. Batman brushed himself off, not giving me a glance. I glared at him.

"That was a low move!" I growled, my voice barely audible, but I knew he heard me. Batman shrugged, fixing his cape.

"Any move is a good move. It depends on the measures you need to take. Also the circumstances."

I mumbled under my breath.

Batman turned around and demanded, "Are you going to stay on the floor all day or get up like a man."

I bit my lip and stood up, still covering my crotch. _Next time_ , I thought to myself, _I am going to wear a cup._

"Alright. I'm up. Now what?" I asked with a sigh.

Batman looked at me. "Nothing with that attitude. Tell me when you are ready to take this seriously."

I wanted to rip my hair out. I AM trying my hardest! I just.. don't know what he wants from me. It's like he wants me to be perfect, which is impossible. Maybe being Robin isn't for me after all... But I can't give up. It is against my nature, right?

I want to do good for the world. To make Gotham a better place alongside Batman. THE Batman. Why the hell would I pass this opportunity up? I suddenly thought of that girl with the green hair. Whatever that girl was doing, I could tell she had a goal. So set on it. I should be like that. I shouldn't let anything get in my way. I just need to try harder... Just like what Batman said. I can do this. Just get up, and be a man. I stood up and jogged over to Batman.

"Okay. I'll be a man. Let's spar." I said.

Batman immediately spun around, suddenly taking out what looked like his batarang until it suddenly wrapped around me, tying me with rope. I gasped in surprise.

When I looked up, Batman was already walking away. "Get out of that, and we can continue. While waiting I'll go have some breakfast."

I gawked at his retreating figure. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE?! HOW WILL I GET OUT OF HERE?!"

He didn't answer.

"BATMAN!" I yelled. "BATMAN!" Still nothing.

"BRUCE!"

And still nothing. I guess I was really left on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Alisha impatiently waited in line to get her picture taken. Honestly she always wondered why schools bothered to do this more than once a year. Mother always told her it was because it was an excuse to see her "Beautiful smile." She tried not to laugh to upset her. Alisha didn't smile all that often.

She smiled of course, but only when something was incredibly funny or she was with someone she truly cared about. Whenever Alisha took pictures. her smiles always seemed forced. She looked in the mirror that was hanging by one of the camera and studied her reflection. She always felt like she was too pale. Sometimes she even wished she had nice rosy cheeks to make her seem more friendly.

She fixed her hair, feeling suddenly self conscious about herself. She suddenly wished for her old hair back, she suddenly wished she had put on make up too. Just like everyone else. She wished-

"Alisha!" A voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned, seeing her best friend. Her friend decided to cut her hair short this time so it ended a few inches above her shoulders. Her hair was fashionably messy and showed off her bright blue eyes.

Alisha grinned, happy to not be alone. "Eve!"

Eve grinned back and put an arm around her shoulders, giving her an affectionate squeeze.

"Hey! You look girly today. What is the occasion?" She teased.

Alisha lightly chuckled and shook her head. "I am actually not sure. Maybe I am from another dimension."

Eve gasped, playing along. "Then who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?! You actually look prettier!"

Alisha gawked and lightly slapped her arm. "Hey!"

Eve laughed good naturally. "You know I'm kidding!"

Alisha's lips twitched into a small smile. "You better be. Or I would have to rip our friendship contract."

"Good thing I made a copy~" Eve sang.

Before Alisha could respond she was up next.

"Don't scowl!" Eve said, pretending to scold her.

Alisha made a face at her before standing before the camera.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said lightly.

Alisha thought of her grandpa and a natural smile came to her face. The photographer got the shot on time before it was gone.

"Thank you. You may go back to lunch now."

Alisha nodded and walked to the door and waited for Eve to finish taking her picture. Soon enough Eve walked over, grinning.

"I swear I was doing a photo shoot!" She flipped her hair and did a demure pose. "I swear I should become a model. I'll skip high school."

Alisha snorted. "Fat chance. Your fat head wouldn't even last."

"Bigger head, bigger brain." Eve said, snapping her fingers.

They walked outside and went to their classroom to get their lunches. The day was going by fast thankfully. It was almost the end of the school year and Alisha was eager to leave.

They walked over to their table and sat down, eating their lunch and doing their natural debating. Alisha didn't even know how they were friends. However she cared about Eve all the same. She somehow understood her.

AT THE WAYNE MANSION

Richard huffed and puffed as he struggled to get out of the rope. He tried to make himself as big as possible, trying to flex and bend at weird angles however that just made him fall over and wiggle like a worm in its cocoon. He grit his teeth in frustration. He had been like this for awhile now. He had counted but after awhile he gave up. He suddenly remembered something, wishing he could slap himself for not thinking about this sooner. He twisted his body around and reached inside his boot. Batman had always said to keep weapons at the ready. He managed to get it out and began to cut the ropes. He sawed and sawed. Finally after a round of 20 minutes he got himself full out. He was drained. So hungry. He quickly got up and changed before leaving the batcave to get some grub.

He went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, taking out some milk. He opened up the top and drank from the carton.

"Well that isn't sanitary."

He closed the fridge door and wiped his lips with his hand. "Hey, Alfred."

Alfred sighed and handed Richard a napkin. "Is it so hard to ask for you to wash your hands?"

Richard grinned. "Yep." He said, popping the p.

Alfred sighed again and walked away, muttering about how the boy needed some manners.

Richard chuckled and turned, nearly jumping when he saw Bruce in front of him. "You got out. Good. Took you longer than I expected though."

Richard's mood instantly went down. "Well I didn't know if there were rules-"

Bruce raised a hand, silencing him.

"No more excuses. It isn't healthy."

Richard swallowed hard.

"Now, there are no rules in survival. You do whatever it takes. If I were were a villain, I am not going to wait for you to get up and fight. I would have already killed you the second you were down. Or tortured you."

Richard put a hand through his hair. "I know..."

"Next time, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

Bruce's expression softened. "Good. Now, come eat. I don't need my partner starving."

He turned around walked into the dining room.

Richard smiled. He knew Bruce seemed like a hard ass, but he had his moments. And those moments he was grateful for.

He went into the dining room, feeling like he would eat a hippo.

ALISHA'S POV

Alisha finally arrived home. She couldn't get the dress off fast enough. She changed into a t shirt and jeans, sighing in relief. Her mom came in and saw her outfit and pouted.

"Why did you change?! You looked so beautiful!"

"It was itchy. Besides," Alisha said lightly, "You will have a picture of me. You can see it again when they send the pictures in the mail."

Her mom shook her head, her ebony curls bouncing. "Yes. However as a mother I just... love seeing my daughter show her potential beauty. You tone yourself down so much."

"I don't want people to just see my looks."

"Of course not. But it makes you look more friendly, more bright. Imagine you will someday like someone."

"I don't want anybody at my school. The boys just... They don't interest me. Nor are they interested in me either. I just want to focus on school."

Her mother went over to her and kissed her forehead. "I am glad you want to focus on school. However, be a kid while you still can. That is what I am most worried about."

Alisha softened and hugged her mother around the waist.

"Okay... I promise I won't grow up to fast."

Her mom held her tightly, "Good."

She pulled away and tender brushed Alisha's hair from her eyes. "Now, let me brush your hair."

Alisha's throat bubbled with laughter.

"Really, mom?"

"Yes." She said, pouting. "I miss your old hair color though. Why did you want to change it?"

"I just wanted a change."

Alisha sat down on a chair as her mother got the brush. She began to brush her daughter's long green waves.

"Not many parents let their 12 year old daughter dye their hair such a vibrant color."

Alisha beamed at her mother. "It's because you love me."

Her mom chuckled and playfully tugged on Alisha's hair.

"OOWWW!" She whined as her mother giggled.

"You act more like my age." Alisha teased.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Her mother sang.

She continued to brush her daughter's hair.

"Oh!" Her mother suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"I need to check on the pie in the oven."

"Is it for Grandpa's birthday tomorrow?" Alisha asked curiously.

Her mother put the brush down. "Yes. Gosh... He will be 75. Can you believe it?"

Alisha smiled. "What did you get him?"

Her mother looked surprised at the question. "I got him some new hats. You know how he loves his baseball caps."

Alisha nodded.

Her mother paused. "Did you get him something?"

Alisha did a mischievous smile, something she did rarely. Her mother knew she had something up her sleeve. "Yeah. I really hope he will love it." She said earnestly

"What is it?"

Alisha shrugged. "You'll have to see it tomorrow."

Her mother knew Alisha wasn't going to tell her so she nodded. "Alright. I'll be back."

She walked out the door.

Alisha grinned and felt excited. She really hoped her grandpa loved her present. She actually had two presents. She bit her lip, wondering what reaction he would have for the second one.

Night came. She told her parents she was going to the gym. She always told them the truth, so they trusted her. Before they used to go with her every night. But after awhile they knew she was safe and could take care of herself. She changed into her tank top and shorts with tennis shoes. She tied her hair into a tight pony tail. When she got to the gym, she was feeling happy. There was a wonderful dinner full of laughter and smiles. She loved her family to no end. Right when she opened the door, she could hear someone was already inside.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 ** _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCS. Also, I am new to this kind of fandom so if I mess up anything or get out of character, please please please tell me. I really hope you guys will enjoy this. Have a nice day/afternoon/night)_**

When Alisha entered the gym and heard someone else already inside, her chest tightened in fear. She quickly took out the small pocket knife her grandfather promised her to always keep with her whenever she left for the gym from her orange Addidas bag. She took a deep breath, not believing she was actually going to need this. She slowly went deeper inside of the gym. She knew this gym like the back of her hand. That was something she could hold over the trespasser.

Alisha heard the clang of the person using the weights.

 _Apparently they thought they could use whatever they wanted._ She thought. _Hmpf. Not for long._

She inched forward and heard the trespasser do a few more pumps before putting those down to get onto the floor to do crunches. She could near him humming a theme song. She tightened her hold on the knife. Since he seemed to be down and not noticing her lurking in the shadows it seemed like a perfect time to attack. Just as she lunged with the knife raised up with a battle cry, arms caught her wrists and she crashed onto the ground with another body.

She screamed as they fought for the knife. She twisted and turned like a crocodile to get them to loosen their grip on her. They took the knife away and threw it far away from them. Before the person could say anything Alisha kneed them in the groin.

"Not again!" The person wheezed as they fell off of her, letting her go.

She immediately threw herself on top of the person and raised an arm to punch them when she suddenly realized who the trespasser was. The same trespasser from a few days ago.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" She screamed. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE THIS WAS PRIVATE PROPERTY-"

"Y-You K-kicked me in the balls." The boy said, coughing.

She felt herself turn red with anger, but her heart had flooded with pride. "YOU DESERVED IT."

"I just came in here to work off some steam-"

"That still doesn't give you the right to come in here when before I said not to!"

"You don't own the place." The boy snapped.

Alisha narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, "It belongs to my family. I am family so basically I co-own it."

The boy snorted. "You are only a kid."

If Alisha wasn't furious before, she was now. She began to shake with such anger at the boy. He grinned at her smugly, knowing he hit a nerve. She didn't even know his name, and she never wanted to know. She already hated him. She hated him with a passion and she wanted to throw his butt out of the gym. So she did the most logical thing in the world. She punched him with everything she had.

RICHARD'S POV

If you told me that I got a black eye because of some girl with no training then I would laugh right in your face. After all, I'm Robin. Just in case any of you had forgotten. I am trained by batman. I have fought along side him to fight The Joker, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and etc. I have defeated all of those crazy psychopaths and THIS girl! This ONE little girl managed to connect her fist with my beautiful face. I'm not cocky or anything, I am just stating the facts. After all, who else could be Bruce Wanye's wingman. I stared at the girl in shock, grasping my face as she gasped, as if just realizing what she did.

She looked at her fist and my face. Her face looked apologetic before it crumbled and she tilted her head back as she laughed, her shoulders shaking as she continued to laugh loudly. This time I felt anger rise up inside of me.

"You think this is funny?!" I snapped, clenching my jaw to keep calm. I will admit, my pride was hurt. I should have seen that coming. Why have I been so off track lately?

She looked at me with a smug smile. "Well I wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't."

I rolled my eyes and touched where she punched me, wincing as I did so. She hurt me. How the hell did she do that?!

"You know that if I was any other person I would have come after you."

She snorted and tossed her long green hair over her shoulder. "Oh I'm so scared. You can see me shaking."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I can?"

She crossed her arms over her shoulders. "I don't really care. I just want you to leave."

"Why? This is a gym. It is meant for more than one person."

"Are you even a person? You seem like more like an imp to me."

I narrowed my eyes. I swear this girl was starting to get on my nerves. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

"You have a good side?" She said, faking a gasp.

My lips twitched in slight amusement.

"Surprisingly so. Now, what is your name?"

"None of your business."

"Do you want to know mine?" I asked curiously.

She scrunched up her nose in.. was that disgust? Damn.

"I don't want to know anything about you."

"Why not?"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

The girl clenched her fists, making me grin.

"BECAUSE." She said sourly "I SAID SO."

Bruce would love her spunk. She was stubborn too.

"Why?" I asked again. I loved getting her mad. Was that a bad thing?

If she was an anime character steam would be coming out of her ears. She took a deep breath to calm herself before replying, "Because you are the biggest dick in the universe"

I grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment. Plus, that's my name."

She blinked before she laughed loudly. She clutched onto her stomach as she laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes. She had a nice laugh.

"It suits you." she managed to say thought her laughter. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, it is my nick name." I admitted.

She calmed down and looked at me weirdly. "Why are you telling me this? I just punched you in the face. Are you normal?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm good. Really."

She stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Look, it seems as if you will never leave. What do you even want?"

"A place to get away." I said honestly. "I really just want a place to be myself. I think what I want and feel what I want. I also want to train on my own to be better. That I won't always need a teacher. I want to be the leader, not the follower."

She seemed impressed. However I wasn't trying to impress her. That answer came from my heart. She nodded. "I know how you feel."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To tell you what I want it would be-"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YA REALLY REALLY WANT, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YA REALY WANT. I WANNA. I WANNA-"

"YOU JERK! I ACTUALLY STOPPED HATING YOU FOR A FULL MINUTE! CAN YOU EVER JUST BE SERIOUS FOR ONE SECOND!?"

I grinned widely. "Nope. I really love my humor. Don't you?"

She glared at me. "NO."

"Well, the first part was the truth."

"Like I'll ever believe you. I will never believe you ever again."

"Ah, but basically doesn't that mean we will talk again?"

"Seems inevitable since you obviously are obsessed with this place" She muttered.

I decided to pull her leg a little. I took a step closer to her, making her narrow her dark eyes at me.

"Or maybe." I said, deepening my voice. I took another step closer. "I'm obsessed with you."

Horror crossed her face. Not what I expected. More like a blush. But I could work with that. She took a step back. "Get the hell away from me before I really beat you to a pulp." She snapped.

I smirked and took a step closer, loving of how nervous she was getting. She kept shifting her feet. Another habit.

"Do you find me attractive?" I asked, my tone flirty.

She stood up straight, meeting my eyes directly. "I think you are the ugliest human being I have ever come across."

Well. She might as well have punched me again. Ouch. She somehow dented my pride continuously. However, she still interested me. Not as in "I think she is cute." kind of way, but as in someone I can be around. She was my equal. She didn't let anyone back her into a corner. I liked that about her.

"Well, same goes for you, toots." I said, winking at her before walking towards the door. I had my fill for tonight.

"Oh NOW you're leaving!?" She exclaimed.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to stay?" I asked, my flirty tone returning. Again, she looked disgusted.

"Get out of my sight." She snapped and walked toward the track to probably get out some steam. As I saw her walk away and bend to stretch I called out, "NICE BUTT!"

I ran as fast as I could when I heard her scream, "YOU LITTLE INSOLENT VERMON!"

I laughed the entire way home, feeling lighter than I have in the past few days. I felt like after today I was going to do better in training. Also, I know Batman has been talking about something with the league. Something happening on July 4th. I wonder what that is... I'll find out. I always do.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Alisha woke up in the morning with an excited smile on her face. It was Saturday, and it was Grandpa's birthday. She quickly got up and went to her closet, putting on a white flowy skirt with a neon green tank top and a white camisole.

Alisha went to her mirror and fixed her hair. She smiled, seeing that her hair was in perfect waves since she didn't dry her hair the other night. She put on pink lip gloss and put on sandals. She went outside and saw everyone was at the breakfast table.

She saw her mother was making her grandpa's favorite breakfast. Eggs, hash-browns, and blood sausage. Alisha snuck up behind her grandpa and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a loud kiss on the cheek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She cheered.

He chuckled and tenderly brushed her bangs away from her face. "Thank you, sweet heart."

She beamed and sat beside him, grabbing her knife and fork, playfully banging them onto the table, begging for food.

They all chuckled at her playful behavior. Her grandpa ruffled her hair, making her yelp and slap his hand away.

"My hair is perfect today for once!" She exclaimed.

Her grandpa's eyes shined with amusement. "Who are you all dolled up for?"

She smiled and poked his cheek. "You of course."

He put his hand to his chest, pretending to be surprised. "For me?!"

She giggled and nodded. "You only turn 75 once!"

"What is it that you kids say these days? Yoda?"

Alisha laughed loudly at that. "YOLO."

Her mother and father looked at her weirdly. "What on earth is that?!" Her mother exclaimed.

"It means You Only Live Once." Alisha informed, shrugging.

"Wait what does that really mean?" Her father asked.

She blinked. "It says it, Dad. You Only Live Once."

"But in what context?" Her grandpa asked. "I've read so many books and lived all of their lives. So that does not imply to me."

Alisha smirked. "Of course not. You're grandpa."

"Are you saying your father and I are boring?" Her mother demanded, but her eyes were bright.

"The most boring people in the world." She teased.

Her mother squawked. "NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!" That made everyone laugh.

Her mother did give her daughter breakfast however. Her mother told her she was lucky to be fed.

They all soon finished breakfast. Although they would take bits of the blood sausage and throw it into each others mouths.

They all left the kitchen laughing. Alisha just noticed that most of the house was decorated for the occasion. She felt at ease. She was with her family and it was the day to celebrate her grandpa's life. She wouldn't know what she would do without him.

He was her rock. He was always there when she couldn't talk with her parents. Her shoulder to cry on. Only with him she could be weak. Only with him she could cry. They were kindred spirits.

Her grandpa called for her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Come watch some TV with me, green bean."

Alisha sent him a playful glare before walking over to sit beside him on the couch in the living room. He took his small hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm not a green bean." She muttered.

He chuckled. "I think it suits you."

She scrunched up her nose. "If I'm green bean then you are..." She looked at him.

She studied his features. He had a few wrinkles, but he did not look 75. He actually looked 10 years younger. His hair is a long, messy gray that once was a midnight black. His eyes were also dark, almost black. That was where she got her eye color from. His face was almost square, and yet it was round. Many older women found him attractive. His nose was straight, but the tip was slightly larger than normal. His shoulders were wide. She then grinned.

"You shall be turnip!"

Her grandfather tilted his head back and laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the home.

"Alright, green bean. That's a deal." He said, grinning. They shook on it. She tried to shake his hand harder, but she yelped when he nearly crushed her hand.

"GRANDPA!" She whined. He kissed her hand.

"Sorry, green bean. But I will always be stronger than you." He winked.

She pouted and huffed. "Well, I'll get stronger! I'm only 12!"

He patted her back, his smile widening. "Hey! In a matter of weeks you'll be 13! You excited? That is my lucky number after all."

Alisha shrugged. She could think about that later. Today was her grandpa's day. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah. I am. However we can talk about this tomorrow. Today is your birthday."

He kissed her head. "Alright. Tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "What do you want to do today?"

He let out a small laugh. "I just want to enjoy my day with my family."

"Do you want to go out somewhere later?" She asked.

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He saw her mischievous smile and his lips twitched into his own mischievous smile. "What do you have planned?"

She blinked innocently. "You'll have to see later. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

Alisha laughed and shook her head. "No, grandpa. I think you'll love it." She said, meaning it.

She really hoped that he would love it. That it didn't just bring back bad memories. She had two presents. She wondered if she should give it to him now.

He studied her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I sell them for a dollar." She said.

He smiled. "I taught you well."

She bit her lip and looked at him. She shifted her feet nervously. "Do you want to see one of your presents right now?"

Her grandpa blinked. "Are you sure? Don't you want to wait until dinner?"

"Well, I actually have two presents for you." She admitted.

His dark eyes widened in surprise. "H-how? What-"

"I made it myself. The other one is a huge surprise. But I really want to give you this present here. I worked on it for over a month, trying to get it just right."

He softened. "Alright. Bring your parents in here." She nodded and got up to get her present.

She grabbed the collage and call her parents to go sit in the living room.

They all sat down her her grandpa, looking at her curiously.

"Here is my present for Grandpa." She said proudly.

She turned the collage over to show them what she had created. They all gasped. It was pictures starting from when her grandpa was a baby, to him being a teen, to his gymnast days, and then when he married grandma, then when they had kids, then when Alisha was born, and then there were pictures of Alisha and her grandpa together, then with her parents, and then there was the family portrait of all four of them together in the middle.

She even added dates and drew delicate vines on the sides. Her mother and father looked touched. Her grandpa was touched as well, however he looked a little more emotional. Especially looking at the picture of him and grandma. He must be remembering the time when she was alive. Before she died of lung cancer. Alisha shifted her feet and softly called, "Grandpa?"

He looked at her and gave her a watery smile. "It's beautiful, darling. I love it."

She could tell he meant it. However now she felt terrible for bringing up sad memories. Now she was beginning to re-think about her other present. He must have known what she was thinking before he wheeled over to her.

"It's okay, green bean. I love it. I am going to treasure it forever." He gently took the collage from her hands. "I'm going to go hang it on my wall in front of my bed, so I can see it whenever I wake up and before I go to sleep."

"I'll help you put it up." Her dad said, getting up from the couch.

"Thanks, son." Her grandpa said.

Her dad went into her grandpa's room and hung it up, making Grandpa smile. He whispered to her, "This is the best gift I have ever gotten."

She felt relieved. "I'm glad."

He patted her back. He then looked at my mother and asked,

"So, what did you guys get me, huh?"

Well aren't you greedy today!" Her mother said teasingly.

He shrugged. "I'm an old man. Time is ticking!"

"Oh shush." She said, waving a hand.

"You're going to live forever. After all, YOLO does not represent you at all, right?" Alisha said.

He shrugged and wheeled himself back into the living room. Alisha scowled. She hated thinking about him someday passing away. She wanted to believe that it would never happen. At least not until she would be 6 feet under. Which would be awhile.

Her father walked from her grandpa's bed room and playfully pushed her. "Get a move on!"

She lightly kicked his leg and ran toward her mom. "HEY GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!"

She squealed and hid behind her mom. "SAVE ME FROM THE BIG APE!"

"BIG APE?! I DON'T EVEN LIKE BANANAS." He exclaimed before making monkey noises.

He then knocked his fists against his chest, whooping before lunging at Alisha.

Alisha let out a scream and ran from the 'big ape'. "RAWWRR GET BACK HERE YOU BIG BANANA I CRUSH BANANAS."

"I'm a green bean! Not a banana!"

"I HATE GREEN BEANS TOO!" He grabbed her.

Alisha laughed and squealed as her father tickled her relentlessly. Her grandpa watched with soft eyes. He was happy to have such a wonderful family. He was happy that they were happy. He felt so lucky.

"GET TURNIP! GET TURNIP!" She exclaimed, pointing at her grandpa.

Her father looked at him to her. "Big Ape like turnips." He said in a deep, gravely voice. He began to tickle her again, putting her into another fit of laughter. Her mother went over to her grandpa and handed him a Yankees hat and a regular old black and blue hat. "Happy birthday, father in law." She said, kissing his cheek.

He smiled and put the Yankees hat on his head. "Fits like a glove." He said, beaming. He already knew what his son had gotten him. A golden watch with obsidian arms. Gorgeous. However he didn't feel like he deserved it. When his son would present it to him, he would act surprised. They later had lunch and then soon it was nearing night time.

Alisha was ready too jump out of her skin. She was so nervous. She wanted to show her Grandpa what she did for his other present before dinner.

Her Grandpa noticed her nervousness and raised an eyebrow. "What has gotten you so nervous?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

He smiled knowingly. "Is it a boy?"

Alisha gawked. She thought of the boy from the night before but instantly scrunched up her nose in distaste. "NO! BOYS ARE GROSS!"

He shook his head, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "Just wait in a few years. That will change."

Alisha huffed and raised her nose high in the air. "No way. None of the boys at my school interest me."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because all they do is chase after the girls they like, tease them endlessly, and then when they get together the boy has to act all tough with his friends. Leaving the girlfriend by herself most of the time."

"Ahh young love." Her grandpa mused.

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't love."

"And since when are you an expert on love?" He teased.

She smiled with a shrug. "Because Mom and Dad love each other. You can tell they mean it. Not many families have this kind of family."

Her grandpa smiled, nodding. "Even you and grandma." She added. "I know you loved each other very much. And that you still love her."

Her grandpa's eyes watered. "She is the love of my life." He said, his voice filled with emotion.

Alisha took his hand and squeezed it. He kissed her hand, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Enough of that now. So, tell me, what are you nervous about?"

She sighed and played with one of the rings on his fingers. "My second present... I really hope you'll like it."

"If it is from you, green bean, I will love it." He said.

Her mother came into the living room. "I'm making dinner. Take Grandpa over to see your present, darling. It will be ready in an hour."

Alisha nodded and stood, looking down at her grandpa. "Ready for an adventure?"

He nodded with a grin. Alisha used one of his ties to blind fold him. At first he had many complaints, but when they started going he enjoyed it. He would pretend to be a zombie or a mummy who was blind, making Aisha chuckle.

They soon made it to the gym. Alisha took a deep breath before opening the door and pushing him inside.

RICHARD'S POV

I hid in the shadows, preparing the scare the girl when she would come in. I wonder what she would do when I'd come from behind her and grab her shoulders. Was she a screamer? Or was she a hitter? What if she was both? Well... I know one thing for sure, I would be ready for a punch.

I heard the door open, making me stand up straight, ready to pounce. However who I saw first enter was not someone I expected. An older man in a wheel chair blindfolded. I wondered who was with him.

Why were they blind folding him? Was this a kidnapping? But his wrists were not tied. The man seemed calm, happy even. So then what was going on? I then saw someone wheeling him in. It was none other than the girl with the green hair.

"Can I take this thing off now, green bean?" I heard the man ask.

The girl with the green hair smiled fondly at the other man. "Of course, turnip. At your own risk."

I blinked at the nicknames. What? What kind off nicknames are those?! I mean I get the green bean one... Although her hair looked more like a highlighter rather than a dark shade of a green bean. Turnip... Why? That I did not understand.

I saw the girl slowly take off the tie from his face. I heard the man choke back a sob. "Wh-what-"

The girl gently brushed his hair from his face. "I cleaned up the gym. I put everything where it was supposed to be. I even added some posters."

I saw the man swallow hard, trying to hold back his tears. "Y-You did this... For me?"

I knew this was a very important moment for them. I slowly backed away.

"Of course I did. Plus I can't work out or do much with a ton of trash and everything thrown over." She said, smiling.

I smiled. So she did have a heart after all. That must be her grandfather. I could tell how much she loved him. That he was the reason why she worked so hard. He was her inspiration. My heart warmed at the sight of them hugging each other.

I quickly left the gym, knowing they really needed to be alone. I had some respect. Although I still wish I could catch her name. Next time, maybe.

I started to walk before making it to the bus stop. I soon made it back to the Wayne Mansion. I quickly went up the spiral stair case. At one point I nearly tripped, but thankfully caught myself. I made it to my door. Just as I was about to reach for the handle, a deep voice asked,

"Are you going to tell me where you have been going for the past week or do I need to answer for you?"

 _ **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is one of my longest chapters so far! As I shall continue to write this story, the chapters will get longer and longer. At least I hope. Who knows what I will come up with! Now, what did you all think over the family? Tell me your thoughts! There will be trouble brewing. But with WHOM? I hope you are all having a nice day and thank you for reading. Blazing Inspirit over and out)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to tell me where you have been going for the past week or do I need to answer for you?" A deep voice asked as soon as I reached my door handle. I stiffened.

 _Caught._

I sighed and turned. "I was just hanging out." I said breezily.

Bruce scowled at me, telling me that he knows I am not telling the whole truth.

"Yes. However you have not told me where you have been hanging out."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you already know."

Bruce took a step closer, his blue eyes flashed with annoyance. "I want to hear it from you."

I looked away.

"'Come to my office." Bruce said rather than offered. He began to walk away. I had no choice but to follow him.

Bruce opened his office's big red oak doors before going to sit behind his desk. I stood behind the chair that was in front of the desk.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you have been going to the gym? We already have everything you could possibly need in any given situation."

"I know..." I murmured.

I didn't want him to find out about Alisha yet. At least not until we were friends. If we ever got to be friends that is.

"Then why? Explain this to me." Bruce said, folding his hands on his desk.

I swallowed hard. "Well it was just a different environment."

Bruce's lips twitched. Was that to almost a smile or a sign of frustration?

"Right." Bruce mused.

I blinked. "It is. I mean I always go there to clear my head."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I scowled. What the hell does that mean? Is he mocking me?

"Yes, really."

He chuckled, "It is not because of a girl?"

I nearly choked on my own spit. "What?!" I said, my voice slightly rising in surprise.

Bruce smiled knowingly. "You don't have to lie to me, Dick. It's fine to have a crush."

My jaw dropped. "Oh no! NO WAY! It is NOT like that!" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"Then why have you gone there so much?" Bruce asked, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Look." I said. "Even if there was a girl, I would not go to visit her all the darn time. I have training to do!"

"She must be special." Bruce said, leaning casually against his chair.

I put a hand through my hair in frustration. "There is no girl!"

"You just said it was not like that when I said you had a crush. So, yes, there is."

I nearly groaned out loud. "Well it is not like that-"

"Then what is it like, Dick?" Bruce asked.

I waved my hands above my head. "I do not know! I just met her okay! There! Happy?!"

Bruce grinned. There were rare times when he did that. It almost made me smile to, but honestly he was smiling because he was enjoying this. I could tease him about all of the women he has been with but noooooo.

"Quite." Bruce said, rising. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Next time, just tell me when you need a breather. I'll understand. Also, good luck with your girlfriend."

I gawked at his retreating back. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" I yelled after him.

I heard him lightly laugh before he closed his bedroom door behind him.

I said on the large arm chair and groaned, putting my face in my hands. "Oh god WHY!?"

"Would you like a warm towel?" I heard Alfred ask.

I groaned again before blindly grabbed the towel from his tray. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Anytime, Richard." Alfred said. "Now, do you need anything else before I retire to my room, sir?"

I breathed into the towel. It felt nice against my skin. I felt calmer. And less embarrassed.

"No thank you, Alfred. Have a good night."

"Good night, sir." He said before I heard his footsteps slowly leave the room.

I stayed there for a little bit longer before I got up and went back to my room. I put the now cold towel into the laundry shoot and took a quick shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I looked in the mirror.

I sighed and brushed my shaggy hair. I wondered if I should get a hair cut or just leave it. I playfully flexed my muscles in the mirror, smirking.

"Looking good." I said with pride.

I dried myself off before putting on a pair of black boxers and a baggy t shirt. I threw myself onto my plush bed, sighing happily at the feeling. I stared up at the ceiling. Hopefully she would be in a good mood tomorrow. Maybe then we could talk rather than try to kill each other this time.

Should I arrived after her rather than before? Maybe that'll help. Hopefully.

I turned on my side, curling up into a ball before closing my eyes and beginning to drift into a dreamless sleep.

ALISHA'S POV

Grandpa and I stayed at the gym for a little bit longer. It was nearing 8 o'clock by now. We were now outside of the gym after I had shown him a routine I had created. I had managed to do everything perfectly. After all I had been practicing for months. We looked up at the stars together, pointing out a few constellations. I looked at my watch and smiled at him.

"It's time to go home, Turnip." I said.

Grandpa smiled back and took my hand. "Alright, Green Bean. Take me home."

I got behind him and on the way home we talked the whole way. Luckily it was not that far of a walk. We finally reached the front door of the condo and were welcomed with the smell of food. Grandpa grinned and whooped. "Yes! The best food in town!" He said as I wheeled him to his place at the table.

My mother waved a hand, laughing. "Oh hush, Donor. I wish it was the best."

"To me it is!" He said, staring at the food longingly. I chuckled as I helped my mom bringing out the dishes.

"Hey, here is Julius?" My grandpa asked curiously.

"Oh he is getting your presents out." My mom said from the kitchen. I brought out the crescent rolls with butter and jam when I saw my Dad come into the dining room with a few small bag.

REGULAR POV

"Ready for my present, Dad?" Julius Dashwood asked, smiling as his father drooled over his wife's cooking.

"Sure, Ginger hand it over!"

Julius groaned as his wife and daughter giggled at the nickname. His father loved to remind him that he was the red sheep of the family. Not black sheep because everyone else had black hair or even brown hair. He was the only one who had fiery red hair and green eyes. He was the only one who looked Irish/Scottish in the family.

"Don't get so butt hurt because you're adopted." Alisha's grandpa said teasingly as he took the present from his son's hands.

Julius rolled his eyes and sat down at the table as Alisha and her mother set the rest of the food down. "I am not adopted!" He said.

"Whatever makes you feel better, son." Donor said with a cat like grin.

"You know what give me my present back." Julius said sourly, getting up to grab the bag back.

"AH AH!" Donor sang playfully, holding the bag away from his son's reach.

"I am the birthday boy! You gave me the present fair and square!"

"Boys! Calm down and eat your dinner!" Flora, Alisha's mother said, trying to look stern.

Alisha sat down beside her Grandpa as they settled down. Her grandfather opened the bag and beamed when he saw the golden and obsidian watch.

"It is magnificent!" He said, looking at his son with gratitude and affection. "You picked a good one. Just what I needed as well!"

Julius smiled, knowing that his father's leather band watch was starting to thin out and tear from having it for so long. "Happy Birthday, Dad."

They shared a look before grandpa took off his old watch and put on the new golden and obsidian watch on his wrist. It fit perfectly at the first clasp.

"Fits like a glove." He said with a grin. However Alisha saw that it looked forced.

Did he not like it? He did seem to love it. But then again, why do his eyes look so sad? As if he doesn't deserve it.

Alisha shook her head at that. When she looked at him again, he was back to joyfully laughing when her dad was telling them a story about what happened at work.

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside, listening to the story and laughing in all the right places.

Soon it was time for bed.

Everyone had showered and was telling each other good night. Alisha tied up her now wet hair into a pony tail before going to her Grandpa's door and softly knocking. He opened up the door and smiled.

"Hey, Green Bean." He said, opening up his arms. Alisha smiled and leaned down to give him a bear hug.

"Good night, Turnip. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, sweet heart. You all contributed to make this into a very special birthday."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her back before pulling away. "Go on to bed. Sweet dreams."

She smiled and waved before closing the door behind her. She went into her room after kissing her parents good night and got under the covers. She grabbed her teddy bear given to her from her grandma before she passed, gently kissing it.

"I hope you were at the party, Grandma. Grandpa misses you." She said to no one in particular.

She clutched onto her teddy bear tighter before she drifted into slumber.

THE NEXT DAY

Alisha had just finished breakfast when the home phone rang. She got up and picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"GET DRESSED WE ARE HANGING OUT TODAY!" Eve screamed into the phone, making Alisha flinch.

"Do you really need to do that every time you call me?" Alisha grumbled.

"Yes. Now get your lazy butt moving! I am on my way over there. Also, wear something cute."

Alisha blinked. "Wait why-"

"Just do as I say or I will choose your outfit. TOODLES~!" Eve sang before hanging up before Alisha could protest.

Her mother must have heard their phone conversation because she called from the kitchen,

"If that was Eve calling, you can go."

Alisha looked at her mother. "Are you sure? You don't need help with anything?"

Her mother shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Go get ready for your girl time."

Alisha lightly smiled and walked to her room. She put on shorts and a graphic T shirt with tennis shoes. She then looked in the mirror and brushed her hair.

"Well." she said. "That is going to be as cute as I can get."

She was about to leave, but then sighed. She knew Eve would want her to put on make up. Alisha went back and quickly put on some pink lip gloss. Right then she heard the front door being banged on.

Alisha walked out of her bedroom and opened up the door, greeting Eve with a blank expression.

"Seriously? Why do you have to be so loud?"

Eve grinned cheekily and pulled Alisha into a hug. Alisha rolled her eyes, sighing. "Are you done?"

"Hug me back already! I know you have a heart in there somewhere!" Eve said, hugging her tighter.

Alisha rolled her eyes, but wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much, much better. I feel loved!" Eve said, playfully tugging on Alisha's hair.

They let go of each other. "So.. Where are we going?" Alisha asked.

Eve grinned. "To the park!"

Alisha smiled, liking that idea. She loved going to the park. It was always very calming. The park even had a duck pond, which made it even more fun for the kids. When Alisha was younger she used to always bring a few pieces of bread to feed the ducks and their ducklings.

"Alright, lets go." Alisha said, walking out the door before yelling to her parents,

"I'M LEAVING WITH EVE."

"Alright. Be safe! Be back before dark!" Her father called back.

"Bye Mr. and !" Eve said with a wave before closing the door behind her.

Eve instantly put her arm though Alisha's. "Okay so I brought the drugs-"

"EVE!" Alisha squealed in shock, making Eve cackle loudly.

"Oh your face was hilarious! God, for someone who does not react much you sure do have amazing reactions-"

Alisha gave her a look. "Not funny."

Eve flashed a smile before pulling Alisha closer. "Too bad. You're stuck with me for eternity."

"Great." Alisha said dryly.

"Hey! I'll have you know that it is a privilege to be my friend!"

"More like torture."

"How DARE-"

"YES I DARE!" Alisha said, trying to hide her smile.

"I SEE YOU SMILING, JERK!" Eve said, pouting.

They continued to bicker the entire way there. Within a few minutes they were near the park.

"Hey look I see the park." Alisha said, pointing. They soon made it under the trees for shade.

"Seriously though I mean I kept telling her that her choice of books were stupid and that there were no hot werewolves in them-

"Hey, look over there!"

Eve shot her a look.

"If this is a tactic to get me to shut up-"

"LOOK A HOT GUY!" Alisha exclaimed, gasping dramatically.

Eve instantly let go of Alisha and looked around, instantly fixing her hair. "WHERE?! WHERE!?"

"Over there on the track!" Alisha said, blindly pointing.

Eve looks around and seemed to have spotted her target. "Oh my GOD. He is gorgeous! Sweet baby blue eyes! Yum!"

Alisha rolled her eyes and walked toward the duck pond. She pulled out a piece of bread that she had grabbed before she left. She was planning on saving it to eat later after breakfast, but was happy that she didn't. She quickly broke it in pieces and began to feed the ducks, softly smiling as some quacked and came toward her.

"ALISHA!" Eve exclaimed and came towards her.

"What?" She said, keeping her eyes on the ducks.

"The hot guy is coming this way! He may even take his shirt off!" Eve squealed. Alisha sighed.

"I have no interest in that."

"Omg he is looking this way!" Eve said, shaking Alisha's arm.

Alisha sighed and turned to look at the boy to shut her best friend up. However she did not expect it to be that annoying boy.

They met eyes, both of them gawking. He slowed into a walk. She glared at him, silently telling him to keep running.

"OH MY GOSH ISN'T HE SO CUTE?! HE IS LOOKING AT US OH MY GOD."

Alisha clenched her jaw, wanting to punch him in the face again as he stopped walking.

He smirked and began to walk toward them. Alisha instantly stood up and grabbed Eve's hand, trying to drag her away.

"What are you doing!? A hot guy is walking toward us!"

Alisha shot her friend a nasty glare. "He is not good looking at ALL. He is the most annoying person in the world."

Eve blinked, "Wait. You KNOW him?!"

"Yes, she does." A velvety voice said.

Alisha whirled around and snapped, "Are you now stalking me?"

Richard chuckled and leaned against a near by tree. "You wish."

"Why would I wish for such a thing? You disgust me." Alisha hissed.

"I thought we were starting to get along." He said, faking a pout.

She scoffed. "As if I would ever-"

Eve watched the exchange with a smirk on her lips.

"Do you want to hang out with us today?" Eve offered, cutting off Alisha's retort.

Alisha gawked at her friend. "WHAT THE HELL, EVE?!"

Richard looked at her friend, who seemed to be drinking him in. He puffed his chest, enjoying the attention.

Eve looked at her friend. "Oh come on. Maybe he isn't as bad as he seems!"

"You only want to talk to him because you think he is good looking." Alisha said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Partly yes, but hey since you know him and actually look at him you should get to know him. I mean you never look at guys. You act like there are no males on earth except for your family members." Eve said, grinning.

Richard smirked. "Yeah. I'm not that bad. Plus I'm good looking so what? That isn't a crime."

Alisha mockingly laughed. "No, it is a crime for you to be breathing the same air as me."

Richard gawked. _OWWW._ He thought.

"Children, Children! Calm down and just get along!" Eve said, shocked at how Alisha seemed to dislike the boy.

Alisha looked at Eve and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Eve, this abomination-"

"Whoa using big words now?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR LIKE 10 SECONDS?!" Alisha yelled, catching the attention of the people near by.

Her face flushed pink in embarrassment, ducking her head.

"Nothing to see here, people!" Richard said, giving everyone a sweet and charming smile.

Eve put an arm around Alisha. "See, Alisha? He isn't so bad."

"You just met him." Alisha pointed out. "You don't know how he is."

"Well I am hoping one of you will soon tell me how you guys have met without me asking you." Eve said, raising an eyebrow.

Richard grinned, finally hearing the girl's name. "Well, ALISHA and I met earlier this week at her grandpa's gym. I went in there, thinking I was going to be alone-"

"Excuse you but you entered into private property."

He gave her an exasperated look, "Can I finish?"

Alisha silently snarled at him, but she let him continue. "So then I saw her practicing. I scared her by accident and so ever since then every time I go over there we bicker."

"Because you are not welcome there. How do you not understand that!?" Alisha exclaimed.

He sent her a playful wink. "Because I can't keep myself away from you."

Alisha snorted as Eve cooed, "HOW CUTE!"

Richard looked at her friend and gave her a crooked smile. "At least you are nice to me."

Eve beamed and played with her necklace, faking shyness. "Well, any of Alisha's friends are friends of mine."

"He is not my FRIEND." Alisha growled.

Richard looked at her and sighed. "Come on. Give me a chance, will ya? I am not that bad. Really."

This time he seemed to mean what he said.

"How the hell do I know that you are sincere?" she asked, pursing her lips.

He smiled, this time a real smile. "I'll prove it to you. I won't try to piss you off on purpose anymore."

"ON PURPOSE?!" Alisha shrieked. "YOU DID ALL OF THAT ON PURPOSE?!"

Eve took her friend's elbow. "Alisha, everyone is looking at us again."

Alisha took a deep breath, hating of how she was causing a scene. But SERIOUSLY?! He was being annoying on PURPOSE?! It looked so effortless! However she was frustrated that she did not see that coming. He just wanted a reaction from her. And hell did she give him a reaction for everything he ever said. She rubbed her temples, trying to calm herself.

Besides, maybe befriending him can't be so bad. Right? What has she got to lose? Plus, if he tried anything funny she could just punch him again.

 _That was fun._ She thought with amusement. She looked at him. She just realized that he was a sweaty mess. How Eve found him attractive, she had no idea.

"So..." He said slowly. He tentatively held out a hand. "Truce?"

Alisha bit her lip. A part of her wanted to slap his hand away. But a part of her wanted to have more friends. She was never good at making friends. She was either too bitter or they just didn't understand her. Or they were bigoted. She pushed her pride aside and slipped her hand into his.

His hand fit perfectly with hers. It was nice and warm, surprisingly not sweaty. They both gave a firm shake.

"Truce." She said, giving him a relieved smile. He smiled back, slowly pulling his hand away from hers.

"Great. My name is formerly Richard." He said.

She smirked, "I'll call you Dick whenever you piss me off. Just a heads up."

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright. That is good to know."

He looked at Eve. "Thanks for helping us not hate each other anymore."

Eve winked. "Hey if she doesn't hate you, I get to see you more often."

Richard blinked in surprise at her bluntness. _Although,_ he thought smugly, _Who could blame her?_

He heard a certain honk as a car pulled up in the parking lot. Richard looked at them. "Sorry ladies, I have to go."

Alisha nodded, "See ya."

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" He said.

All he earned was a shrug, which he took as a good sign before waving at her friend, jogging to the car. Just as he was out of ear shot, Eve squealed. "OH MY GOD HE ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE!"

Alisha groaned and face-palmed.

After over 30 minutes of endless ramblings about the "date" Richard had planned for Alisha tonight, Eve gave up.

They laid on the grass under the trees, looking up at the sky and saying what the clouds looked like.

"You know, this makes me wonder if you will ever give any guy a chance in high school."

Alisha grinned, lazily putting her hands behind her head. "Maybe. He would need to sweep me off my feet."

Eve snorted. "He would have to be a god."

Alisha turned toward her, sighing. "No. It is just... I think I'm too young for boyfriends. I mean it takes a lot to be in a relationship. You always have to be aware of each other's emotions, go on dates, you have to keep them interested, and don't get me started on affection."

Eve giggled. "You know." She said. "That almost sounds like a friendship. Except with more affection."

"Maybe." Alisha admitted. "But I am happy with just you. I don't need a guy to make me happy."

"You can now add Richard to that list." Eve sang.

Alisha sighed. "We shall see about that. If me and him can have a decent conversation tonight, then sure."

"Maybe he is that guy that'll make you happy." Eve said, shrugging.

Alisha shot her a look. "Him and I will never be a couple."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Well good. Because I want him to be my new boyfriend~" She said playfully

Alisha laughed and shook her head. "I think you scared him actually."

Eve gasped dramatically and slapped her arm. "No I did not! He liked the attention!"

Alisha thought about it. She saw of how he puffed out his chest and would throw flirty smiles Eve's way. She scoffed. _Of course he did._

"Well, then I hope you woo him and you guys live happily ever after." Alisha said, waving her arms for effect.

Eve giggled and flipped her hair. "He will be my knight and shining armor."

Alisha smirked at that. "I think he will likely be more like a damsel with how big his head is. He might fall into a well."

Eve chuckled and shook her head, sighing happily. "You know I'm joking right? After all, you met him first so it's against the girl code to go after him."

Alisha looked at her friend weirdly. "Seriously? The girl code?"

Eve smiled, "Yeah. Don't you know it?"

Alisha snorted, "There is no girl code. It is all fake."

Eve turned over and looked at Alisha in the eye. "So then it would be okay if I slept with one of your future Exs?"

Alisha's eyes widened. "What?! No!"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "And would it be okay if I flirted with the guy you liked?"

Alisha furrowed her eyebrows. "Of course not. You wouldn't be a good friend."

"Exactly my point." Eve said with a British accent. "The girl code."

Alisha nodded in understanding. "Well, is it written?"

Eve laughed loudly. "Oh hell it is. It doesn't need to be written down but yeah is it. Although some of the rules vary with each book."

Alisha was now beyond confused. "But isn't the girl code something EVERY girl knows?"

Eve gave her a pointed look. "Well not EVERY girl."

Alisha playfully shoved Eve's shoulder and closed her eyes. She let the sounds of the park fade away and was happy to feel the sun on her face. She felt like she was becoming too pale.

They laid there for a few minutes, drinking in their surroundings. However, Eve had always hated silence.

"So I was thinking we should go summer shopping when school is out." She blurted.

Alisha groaned. She absolutely loathed shopping. Especially with Eve. Eve wanted to go into every store and try practically everything on. Alisha was more of a 'I'll get what I want and lets go' kind of girl.

"Oh come on! It won't be that bad! I promise I won't go into Hot Topical!"

Alisha opened one eye to look at her friend incredulously. "It's Hot TOPIC."

Eve waved her hand. "Potato, PoTAto. So what?"

Alisha's lips twitched into a small smile of amusement. "Well that is one of the few stores that I like."

Eve gawked. "What?! But-But-"

"I like the color black and I love Supernatural. Leave me be." Alisha huffed.

"Omg the show with the hot brothers?!"

"Don't forget Castiel. He has beautiful blue eyes." Alisha said, grinning.

Eve giggled hysterically. Alisha looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!"

"You like blue eyes?" Eve asked, covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

Alisha blinked, not getting why her friend was acting like a mad woman.

"Uhh yeah. Why?" Alisha asked slowly.

Eve's eyes were un-naturally bright.

"So then do you find Richard's eyes dreamy?"

Alisha gawked. "Oh HELL NO-"

"Oh come ON you have got to find ONE thing that you find attractive."

Alisha facepalmed, "Why do you keep bringing him up?! I thought we were over this!"

"Oh gurl we are never over this. I am just waiting for you two to get together."

A dry laugh escaped her. "Yeah no. Never going to happen. EVER. Get that through your thick skull."

Eve shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying."

Alisha got up. "Let's go back to my house. I'm getting hungry for lunch."

Eve rolled her eyes, seeing through her best friend. She would keep quiet... for now.

She got up as well and brushed off the grass. "Can you ask your mom to make her famous burgers?"

Alisha beamed, "Definitely."

They hooked their arms and walked back to Alisha's condo.

As the day soon began to end, she suddenly felt nervous going to the gym tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, before Alisha was getting ready to go to the gym, Eve begged her to let her fix her make up.

Alisha sent her best friend a glare. "Seriously, Eve? This is not a date!"

Eve scoffed. "You never know where things can lead! Besides, it'll be so cute! I mean by how you guys act-"

"We don't act like ANYTHING." She said firmly. "I don't like him that way, nor will I ever like him that way."

Eve smirked and sang, "You never know~"

"Okay that is it I am not going." Alisha said and threw herself onto her bed.

"WHAT?! NO YOU HAVE TOO!" Eve exclaimed.

Alisha buried her face into her pillow. "Says who?"

"ME. Come on,you'll crush his little heart."

"I think it needs some breaking." Alisha muttered.

Eve sighed heavily and sat beside her on the bed. "Alright I'll stop teasing you. But really, I just want you to meet new people."

Alisha looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Why? You gonna leave me?"

Eve snorted and playfully shoved Alisha's face into her pillow, making her squeal.

"Yes, I secretly hate you with a passion." Eve said.

Alisha grabbed Eve's shoulders and threw her onto the bed, making her yelp. Alisha started to attack her with the pillow. "HEY!"

Alisha laughed and laid down beside her. They both smiled at each other. Alisha then sighed. "I know what you mean. About finding new people."

Eve nodded for her to continue.

"I want to make new friends. That was why I decided to give him a chance. He doesn't seem so bad, I guess."

"Then you won't feel so lonely." Eve said.

Alisha shook her head. "I don't feel lonely. I just feel like I am missing out. I have you, but having a guy friend will be different."

Eve nodded. "Yeah."

Alisha looked at her. Eve's face was solemn. "What's wrong?"

Eve bit the inside of her cheek. "Just... Don't forget about me if you guys hit it off."

Alisha softened. "I could never forget about you."

Eve turned and held out a pinky. "Pinky swear."

Alisha chuckled and held out her pinky, wrapping it around Eve's. "I pinky swear to not forget about you."

Eve nodded in approval. "Good. If you break your promise, I'll cut off your pinky."

Alisha smirked and got up. "Alright, I'm going to get changed into my gym clothes."

"Make sure to wear your shortest shorts!" Eve teased.

Alisha threw a shirt at her, making her yelp. "Don't hate!"

Alisha snorted and got dressed into a red baggy t shirt and black gym shorts. Eve scowled. "Are you trying to scare him away?"

"No." Alisha said defensively. "This is what I normally wear. Besides, we are just going to talk. Then I can do my warm ups and-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I don't really care about your gym stuff." Eve said, faking a yawn.

"HEY!" Alisha exclaimed, gawking. "It is very important to me-"

"Look. I get it, okay? I was just trying to be funny." Eve said, cutting her off before Alisha grew angry.

They stared at each other for a moment. Alisha sighed and calmed down. She knew Eve didn't really care about gymnastics and such. But at least she put on a brave face and sometimes came to watch her practice and tell her if she did well or not. It was always good to have a second opinion.

People always told her that she always put herself down too much. That everything didn't have to be perfect. They just didn't understand that it DID. Everything counted. One mistake and it could easily be used against her. Alisha couldn't have that. She needed to make her grandfather proud.

He had always told her that he was proud of her. However she wanted to see him on the stands, cheering for her as she finally won the gold medal for being the best in the city of Gotham. She shook her head from her fantasy and looked at the clock.

"It's time for me to go. I'll see you later." Alisha said, walking Eve to the door and gave Eve a one armed hug.

"See you later, grumpy. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking to the front door. She winked.

"Don't have too much fun."

Alisha rolled her eyes and waved. As Eve left she grabbed her bag and put in a water bottle with a protein bar. Alisha then grabbed another water bottle and protein bar, seeing it as a good gesture as a new friend.

She tied her bright green hair into a high pony tail and told everyone she was heading to the gym. She walked over to the gym and quickly made it through the door, butterflies in her stomach.

 _What do I say when I see him? Do I act as my usual self? But then again I always yell at him.. So now what? Do I hug him? Wait no. That would be too weird.._ She bit her lip. _Maybe I should just wave and smile? Or just wave? Or just smile? Gosh darn it how the hell did I get Eve to be good friends with me anyhow? How can I make a new friend when I don't even know how to act?_

As she fully walked in she didn't see him anywhere. She blinked, wondering if he wasn't coming after all. He was usually there first.

She sighed and put her bag down. She cracked her knuckles and began to stretch. She began to crack her neck as she heard someone else wander in.

"Hey." A voice said simply.

Alisha turned to see the boy from before. She awkwardly waved. "Hi."

Richard leaned against the door. "Soo..." He started.

Alisha bit her lip. "Uhh..."

They looked at each other. They were silent for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"My gosh we were better at speaking to each other when we didn't know each other's names!" Richard wheezed, still laughing heartily.

Alisha calmed down, grinning at the stupidity of this situation. "Pretty much. Honestly I think we talked a lot better when we hated each other."

Richard stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow. "I never hated you."

Alisha snorted. "Well you sure as hell wanted to annoy me."

Richard shrugged. "Because you react. The people I am usually around don't really react much. So it's refreshing."

Alisha scowled. "So what am I? Like a circus act for you to come watch whenever you feel like it?"

Richard facepalmed. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean that you are interesting."

"Like an elephant-" Alisha snapped.

"Oh my god can we just have a decent conversation without you trying to fight me?" Richard groaned.

Alisha instantly closed her mouth. She sighed heavily through her nose. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Richard grinned. "Apology accepted, Ice Queen."

Alisha shot him a glare. "If I'm the Ice Queen then you will be my minion."

"Oh god please tell me you don't want me to turn yellow and become obsessed with bananas."

Alisha smirked. "I think that would improve your appearance."

Richard gave her a blank look. "Seriously?! Why do you always bash on my face?! It's obviously a masterpiece!"

Alisha tried to hold back a snort. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Richard pouted. "And to think I brought you powdered donuts."

Alisha instantly perked up. "Wait. Donuts?"

"Oh NOW you're going to be nice?" He said, still pouting.

Alisha raised an eyebrow. Even she had to admit that it was a bit cute. However she quickly shoved that thought away. "Fine. I'll be nicer to you."

He smiled and sat down on the ground, patting the space beside him. "Good."

Alisha rolled her eyes, but sat down beside him. She wordlessly opened up her bag and shoved the water bottle and protein bar into his lap. He looked at the items and then looked at her with a grin.

"Aww you do care!"

Alisha looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Don't get so used to it. I'm just trying to be friends."

"Hey, you and I are on the same team. Don't worry." Richard assured.

Alisha wordlessly uncapped her water and took a sip. They sat in silence for awhile before Richard blurted, "What's your favorite color?"

Alisha looked at him with a smirk. "Really? Was that all you could come up with?"

"Hey! You were silent! What was I supposed to do?" Richard defended.

Alisha chuckled and shrugged. "I like all colors really. Purple is pretty close to number one. Or black."

"Bruce would like you." Richard said quietly.

"Who is Bruce?"

Richard looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh... You heard that?"

Alisha nodded. "Well yeah or I wouldn't have asked."

Richard slowly smiled. "Bruce is my guardian."

Alisha nodded. She then bit her lip. Her legs shifted. _Why is she nervous?_ He wondered.

"What... Where are your parents?" She asked softly.

He winced at that question. Richard felt his heart pinch at a memory that he constantly tried to push down. "I don't want to talk about that just yet."

Alisha nodded in understanding. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. She could see he was reliving a painful memory. She felt herself touch his shoulder.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, I'll listen." She said, meaning it.

He gave her a soft smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

They stared at each other. She then quickly took her hand off of his shoulder. "Now, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" She asked.

They continued to talk that night. Slowly getting to know each other. Starting to feel comfortable around each other.

Later they were both laughing loudly when Richard had told her a story about when he was younger. That he always loved animals. However not all animals loved him.

"That damned goat kept butting into me! First it got me from behind and then once in the stomach! I swear to you I ran for my life! It was chasing me even!"

Alisha was a mess on the floor, laughing so hard that she was tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my god what?! Why?!"

"I don't think it liked what I fed it..." He said, laughing at himself.

"What did you even feed it?!" Alisha exclaimed, trying to calm down.

"Maybe some cotton candy, popcorn, then once a hot dog-"

"OH MY GOD YOU FED IT A HOTDOG?!" Alisha shouted, again rolling around in laughter.

Richard pouted again. Somehow he kept doing that. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Oh my gosh how old were you?!"

Richard tapped his lip in thought. "I think... 9? 10?"

Alisha snicked. "You sure were a stupid kid. Still are."

Richard gasped and grabbed the donut bag, bringing it close to him. "No more donuts for you!"

Alisha gawked. "Excuse you?!"

"You are excused. Leave me to eat my donuts in peace!" Richard said, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Do that again and I'll grab your tongue." Alisha playfully threatened.

"Eeww you have cooties!"

"You were fine with me touching you earlier!" Alisha exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa we aren't even at that stage yet." Richard said, smirking smugly.

Alisha put her face in her hands. "Oh my god you're so gross!"

Richard howled with laughter before putting the donuts down and grabbing one. "I think I'm the opposite."

He took a bite of the donut, happily chewing. These were his favorites. He could never get enough. He saw Alisha reach over and grab a donut also, stuffing it all in her mouth. "Wow." Richard said.

She looked at him. "That was SO lady like." He mused.

Alisha scowled and swallowed. "I hate it when people do that."

Richard blinked. "Do what?"

"Tell me that I am not lady like. Hell, I'm barely turning 13. I am not a lady yet." Richard listened, nodding for her to continue.

"I mean, I do have manners. But it depends on where I am and who I am around. With family I don't care. I'd rather eat with mainly my hands. With friends I am a bit more civil. However if it is someone important I believe that I am very good at being polite and 'acting like a lady'."

Richard nodded in understanding. Bruce would occasionally hold parties and such to keep up appearances. Sometimes even go to parties and go on a few dates. So Richard was used to always being polite and on point. However he knew she wasn't too used to it. Richard always had to have his back straight when he is eating at the dinner table. He couldn't slouch, couldn't clang his utensils together as he would eat, and nor could he talk until spoken too.

He smiled and patted her back gently. "Well, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you."

She looked at him, giving him a small smile "I know. I was just letting you know how I felt about that."

Richard beamed. "Good. I'm glad we are getting along now."

Alisha shrugged. He smiled. "Am I not that bad?"

Alisha's lips twitched and nodded. "You are much worse than I expected. Honestly horrible."

Richard laughed heartily and playfully punched her shoulder. "Gee thanks, Ali."

She blinked. "Ali?"

Richard looked at her with a crooked grin. "Yeah. That's your nickname for now on."

Alisha suddenly felt warm. And very happy. No one had given her a nickname like that before. She gave him a bright smile, her usual dark eyes glistening.

"Do you like it?" He asked eagerly.

She nodded. "It's better than Ice Queen."

Richard did his signature pout. "But... I like that nickname."

She sent him a small glare.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I won't speak of it ever again."

She smirked and pointed at him. "I'm going to find a nickname for you soon."

"I already have one." Richard pointed out.

"I'm only going to call you Dick when you are BEING a dick." She said. "I want to give you a nickname since you gave me one. Something to solidify our new friendship."

Richard gawked, causing Alisha to scowl. "What?"

"You said friendship."

"Yeah? And?"

He suddenly shot up and cheered, raising his hands in the air. "OH MY GOD WE HAVE A FRIENDSHIP! DONUTS ALWAYS WORK!"

Alisha couldn't help but smile. It felt nice that someone wanted her friendship.

The only one who had ever fought for her friendship was Eve. Now she has two friends who did that.

"Okay! So. As we are now proclaimed friends, we need to know one big thing about each other." He said seriously.

Alisha looked at him curiously. "Sure. What is it?"

He grinned. "Our birthdays of course!"

Alisha shrugged. "My birthday is in a few weeks. It's on the 25th of July. What about yours?"

Richard smiled. "April 19th. I'm going to be 14 next year."

Alisha scowled. "You're older than me?"

Richard's smile grew into a teasing grin. "Oh? You're going to turn 13?"

"Yeah." She said slowly, not liking this at all.

Richard tilted his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god you're so cute!"

Alisha gawked. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Richard continued to laugh, but covered his mouth, his shoulders continuing to shake. "I said you're cute." He said, trying to contain his laughter.

Alisha's face to him was priceless. She looked shocked, alarmed, and annoyed. Mainly dumbfounded. Richard wished he had a camera. He would have hung this up in his room if he could. Seeing this face, no matter how down he was feeling, would always make him laugh.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Alisha shrieked, grabbing an almost empty water bottle and throwing it at him.

Richard fell over as the water bottle hit him in the chest. He rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"YOU DICK! DICK STOP BEING SUCH A DICK!" Alisha whined. She instantly covered her mouth. She never WHINED.

Seeing this, Richard somehow laughed even harder. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he struggled to breathe. "OH MY GOD I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Alisha couldn't seem to help herself. Seeing him on the ground laughing and curled into a ball seemed too funny. She began to laugh as well. "GOOD! I HOPE YOUR LUNGS COLLAPSE!"

She said breathlessly as she started to laugh uncontrollably as well.

They both calmed down within a few moments, laying on the floor in bliss. It felt nice to laugh like that, for the both of them.

Richard sighed happily, wiping his tears from his face. "I really needed that."

Alisha looked at him. "Me too." She said honestly.

They looked at each other. "I'm glad you gave me a chance, Ali. I hope we can continue being friends for a long time."

He wasn't really good at making friends. After all he was The Boy Wonder. He was always busy. Except for when its night time. Well, for the most part. There are some nights where he and Batman would not sleep while getting criminals. But lately there haven't been many of those cases.

Alisha stared at him blankly. Richard suddenly felt scared. Did he accidentally push it too far? Was he being too sentimental?

Alisha then smirked. "Getting attached already, Richard?"

Richard instantly calmed down. He thought he had ruined what happy mood they had created.

He winked at her and said with mirth, "Yeah. I am. No one can compare to you."

Alisha chuckled and covered her face. "Don't hide your beautiful eyes from me~" He cooed.

She began to laugh and turned herself away from him. "Oh my, you have a nice-"

"Oh my god! Stop! This is torture!" Alisha squealed, feeling herself turn red.

Richard grinned. "Don't worry. You aren't my type."

Alisha turned around with a small smile. "That's good to know." She mused.

He shrugged. "Just being honest." He sang.

"Says the one who is flirting with me. Hell you even brought me powdered donuts."

"Hey! You brought me a bottle of water and a protein bar. Look who is flirting now!" He said.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "That is called being NICE."

"You?! Being nice?!" Richard said, putting his hands on his face with a dramatic gasp.

Alisha for a moment wanted to flip him the bird but gave him a glare instead. "Dick."

"Well I have one-"

She put a hand up. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know how different the woman's and male's anatomy are-"

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" She exclaimed, covering her ears.

Richard snickered and tried to take her hands off of her ears. "NO NO NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"You have to hear it sometime~" He sang.

"NO I DON'T."

"Yes you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" She huffed childishly.

"YYEESS." He drawled.

She suddenly became silent and then flicked him on the nose, making him yelp.

She rolled away from him as he held his nose, gawking. "What was that for?!"

"Because you are gross and a pervert! I do not need to learn more about that THING."

"Thing?!" Richard yelped, slightly offended. "IT ISN'T A THING IT'S A-"

"LALALALALALALA!" Alisha said loudly, covering her ears again.

Richard groaned. "Dammit, Ali! I know you can hear me!"

She continued to hum loudly. Richard facepalmed. _And I'm apparently the childish one._ He thought dryly.

"Do you need a time out?" He found himself asking.

Alisha instantly dropped her hands from her ears and gawked at him. "What did you just say?"

Richard crossed his arms across his chest like a disappointed parent. "I SAID. Do. You. Need. A. Time. Out?"

He saw Alisha's beloved temper begin to rise up again. He tried to hide his grin but it was hard. "Or do you need a nap?"

He had been good, he told himself. That he made her laugh and even got her to admit they were friends. He deserved to have some fun with her temper.

Before he could even blink he had a powdered donut smashed in his face. He sputtered, the powder going up his nose.

"IT BURNS!" He whined, cupping his nose.

"Burn in hell!" Alisha growled, crossing her hands over his chest.

He stared at her. "I JUST SNORTED A DONUT!"

Alisha rolled her eyes and grabbed her protein bar, taking a large bite out of it. "Whatever."

Richard wiped the powder off of him and looked at her curiously. "Are you.. upset at me?"

She didn't say anything.

Bruce always told him that silence was golden. However silence from Alisha was dangerous. He knew that much.

Richard put a hand through his hair. "I was just kidding. I thought it would rile you up but-"

"I thought you were done with making me mad on purpose." Alisha said, her voice low.

He swallowed, still trying to ignore the burning of his nostrils. "I'm sorry. I did not know that would upset you. We are still learning about each other and what crosses the line."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So... I won't try to mess with you like that." He said. "I may do it again someday, but just know that I don't mean to hurt you intentionally."

Alisha bit her lip. "Okay. Thank you."

He lightly smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

Alisha smirked. "I don't know. I think I should shove another donut in your face."

Richard immediately covered is nose, making Alisha crack a smile.

"Yes." She said. "You're forgiven."

He pumped a fist in the air. "Oh!" he suddenly said.

"What?" Alisha asked.

"I just thought of something I wanted to ask you." He said, glad that he remembered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What are your goals? Besides being a famous gymnast like your grandpa."

Alisha thought about it. "Well... I'm not sure. I just want to do well in high school. When I'm old enough get a part time job. I just want to make my family proud."

"But what about you? Don't you want to do something for you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "If they are happy, I'm happy."

He scoffed. "Come on, Ali."

She narrowed her eyes. "Whats wrong with that?"

"Well don't you have your own interests instead of just going to this gym every night?" He inquired.

"Like what?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well like drawing, writing, reading, or uhh traveling."

"So anything that ends with 'ing'?" She teased.

"Oh shut up." He huffed. "Anyways, why not any of those things? You could do so many different things. Hell even other sports."

Alisha bit her lip and thought about it. "I've always been interested in soccer. Maybe even boxing."

Richard's eyes widened. "You wanna do boxing?"

"I can take a punch." She said defensively.

His lips twitched into a smile. "I know you can. But still. I never saw you the type to really want to get into fights. I see you more in the debate team."

She scoffed. "Maybe so. But Gotham isn't all unicorns and rainbows, even with Batman around."

Richard scowled. "Uhh.. Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Alisha looked at him weirdly. "What? You mean the other leaguers?"

"Does the name ROBIN ring a bell?"

Alisha looked surprised and then nodded. "Oh! Yeah! Batman's partner right?"

Richard smiled, happy she didn't say side kick.

"Yeah. He's cool, huh?"

Alisha shrugged. "I don't really know much about him. If he knows Batman, then he is I guess. Must know where the Bat Cave is."

Richard grinned proudly. "Yeah. He does I am sure. After all being Batman's partner he should know. Plus he is a master hacker I hear. One of the best in the world."

Alisha blinked, actually looking impressed. "Really?"

Richard suddenly wanted to tell her that he was Robin. He wanted to tell her because she looked so impressed. Him being a hacker impressed many people yes, but they expected it from him. But from Alisha, she looked in awe and pleasantly surprised. There was even some respect. He wanted that. However he knew that would not sit well with Batman. Also, they had just became friends! He couldn't just throw her into his world. He suddenly had a dark thought. If he told her then she could be in possible danger. If the villains ever caught her, she could be safe because she knew nothing. Well, as safe as any other civilian. His urge to tell her faded.

He nodded. "Yep. Maybe someday you'll meet him."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Richard. He has a mask and a fake name for a reason. He wouldn't dare show himself to anyone. He probably has a secret identity even."

 _Spot on. Looks like I'll need to be careful with this subject._ He thought.

"You're right." he said.

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "So. What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to help people." He said without hesitation. "Plus, I just want to enjoy life. Live it as if there won't be a tomorrow."

And in his line of work, there are times where he does comes close to almost crossing that line of life and death.

She nodded. "But do you have any hobbies?"

"Yeah. I like to hang out with a few friends once in awhile. Play some sports I guess." He looked around the gym. "I was once training to be an acrobat."

Alisha's eyes widened. "Why did you stop!?"

He looked away. "I haven't really stopped. But... it involved my parents."

She nodded. "I understand."

He looked at her, seeing her give him a light smile. His expression softened. "Thanks."

She then looked away and looked at her watch. She gasped. "Crap! It's almost 11. I need to get home!"

Richard then felt a buzzing in his pants. His phone was going off. He pulled it out and answered it without checking who it was.

"Get over here to the Bat Cave. Now." Was all Bruce said before hanging up.

"I have to go too." He said calmly.

She nodded and grabbed her Nikes bag. "I'll see you later?"

He nodded with a smile and opened up his arms as she held out a hand for him to shake. "Uhh.. That's awkward." He said, feeling himself blush.

She felt herself blush as well. "I'm not much of a hugger."

He chuckled and shook her hand. "See you later, Ali."

She nodded and walked over to the door with him behind her. They smiled at each other one more time before they went their separate ways.

 _ **(~AUTHOR'S NOTE~)**_

 _ **Hey guys! I am so sorry that I have not updated for awhile! I have been getting over my foot surgery and just... having such writer's block! I suck at meeting new people and making new friends in real life xD So me writing this was a little weird. Anyways I hope you are all having a great day! You guys are amazing and I am glad to see that people are reading this story! 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks have passed. Richard and Alisha have gotten closer and closer, almost meeting up every night.

They shared more laughs, glares, and donuts, just enjoying their time together. Soon they knew almost everything about each other, falling into such perfect rhythm that they knew what the other was saying just by looking at one another.

However Alisha was still cautious. She let herself go with Richard around, but Richard could feel her still holding onto the ledge, as if waiting for something bad to happen.

Bruce and Alfred continued to tease him for usually coming home with a grin and a spring in his step. They always held secretive smiles, which made Richard unnerved.

Soon it was Alisha's birthday. It seemed that Richard was more excited about the fiasco than her! He would always ask her about her plans and what she wanted and how she wanted it. She kept her responses as bleak as possible, knowing it would annoy him.

"Come on, Ali." He said the night before her birthday. "What do you want?"

Alisha groaned and laid on her back, tired from the workout she did before he appeared. "I don't care, Richard. I told you. I don't need anything from you."

Richard scowled, "Why not? I'm your friend aren't I? As a good friend I should get you a present."

"Then how about you shut up for 5 minutes. That would bring me such joy." She said, smirking at him.

Richard flicked white donut powder at her in response, making her chuckle. "RUDE." He said.

She shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. He wordlessly laid down beside her, their shoulders touching.

"So… nothing?" He asked again.

Alisha closed her eyes and heavily breathed out of her nose. "A necklace is fine." she relented.

Richard beamed. "I can do that!"

Alisha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Knock yourself out. Nothing expensive though."

Richard turned on his side and smiled cheekily. "I would spend millions on you without thinking twice."

Alisha covered her face in embarrassment. She hated it when he did that! She knew he did that to annoy her, but it also made her embarrassed. She playfully kicked his leg and grumbled her response.

He giggled and poked her side. "Look at me~ I want to see those mystical dark eyes~"

Alisha felt her cheeks begin to flush with color. "WILL YOU STOP." she yelled behind her hands. She tried to sound annoyed but Richard heard the squeak of embarrassment and felt pride swell in his chest.

He always felt accomplished when Alisha showed more than the usual annoyance or fleeting smiles.

"Okay." He said. "I'll be good."

When she felt her blush fade she took her hands away from her face and found his face close to hers. She yelped and rolled away from him, making him laugh hysterically.

"YOUR FACE! PUAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU JERK!" She exclaimed. "YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!"

"I am your friend so I get a jail free card!" He sang, grinning.

"Your face is repulsive! I don't want it near my face!"

"My face is beautiful! It is a work of art! Why do you fight this!?"

"Fight what?! Wanting to vomit?!"

Richard gawked in disbelief. Why must they always bicker? Although… If there will ever be a day where they stopped, he would be worried. It was just a way how they communicated and how they showed that they cared about each other. Somehow.

He smugly flipped his hair. "Someday you'll fall in love with me. I know it."

She scoffed. "HA. That would be the day I would stab myself through the heart."

He rolled his eyes. She leaned back and let her hair down carelessly. "Besides, you'd fall for me first by this rate."

"What do you mean by this rate?!" He exclaimed.

She shrugged and twirled a hair around her finger. "Because you flirt and like to get in my face."

"Uh, yeah because it annoys you!"

She silently laughed. "Whatever floats your boat."

"You're lucky your birthday is tomorrow. Or I'd just shove this donut down your shirt."

She shot him an intense glare. "Do that and you will never see daylight ever again."

Richard smirked and laid back down, making them lap back into comfortable silence. Alisha stared at the ceiling, wondering what changes will happen now that she will be 13. Would she look more mature? Would her breasts get bigger? Would she start to smell? Should she shave?

She silently sighed, finding all of this exhausting just thinking about it.

"Would I still be pretty if I didn't have big breasts?" She blurted the words before she could stop them.

Richard felt his face burn hot. "Wh-Why-"

"Just nevermind. Forget I even said anything." Alisha said hastily, turning away from him to hide her humiliation.

Why did she say that?! Out loud?! Of course boys like girls with big breasts! That's why models usually have small waists and big breasts! Those are what guys want! Right?

She heard Richard clear his throat, "I think it all depends." He said slowly, sounding nervous.

He had never really thought of any girl like that. He just liked a girl for her personality. It was a plus if she was beautiful, but it didn't matter. As long as there was chemistry. At least that was what Bruce had told him. However he had never seen Bruce with an average looking woman.

"A girl still looks beautiful no matter what her cup size or waist size is. Some guys have preferences, yes. But really it doesn't matter. So yes, I think you will still look pretty with or without big breasts. Or anything really. You are my best friend and that is all that matters."

Alisha slowly turned around, dumbfounded. "Really?"

Richard scowled. What got her down this road?

"Of course. Why did that pop up?"

She played with her hair mindlessly. "Because since I'll be 13… Won't I have to shave my legs regularly and worry about looking more mature?"

He scoffed. "You already are mature. Sure, you have that crazy anger going for you-" She swatted his arm, smiling. "-but you don't need to look the part to BE the part. You can be whoever you want to be."

Alisha was quiet for a few moments. She then said softly, "Can I hug you?"

Richard was suddenly stupefied. Did she… What…? Hug? From… me?

Alisha flinched when she realized what she had asked. She didn't know why she asked. But she felt… closer to him somehow. She felt vulnerable and let him in, which was even rare for Eve to see. Before she could tell him to forget about it she felt his arm drape around her shoulders and pull her into a small hug. For a moment she let herself be hugged and awkwardly patted his back. He pulled away, not wanting the hug to last longer than it needed too. He knew how it made her squirm.

"Thanks." She said, gratefully. He smiled at her. "What are best friends for?"

She chuckled. "How do you know we are best friends?"

He put his hands behind his head. "Because you let me hug you. Also because you haven't tried to kill me recently."

Alisha lightly smiled. "Hmm. True. Although knowing you, that feeling will come back soon."

"Hey! I've been good! Be proud of me!"

"Do you want a medal?" She asked dryly.

Richard batted his eyelashes playfully, "Yes, yes I would."

Alisha covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

Richard grinned. "By the way, how is Eve?"

Alisha's lips twitched upward in amusement. "Oh the usual. Still boy crazy and hyperactive."

"Wow. STILL single? I thought she would have tied up a boy in her attic by now." He teased.

"Be nice!" Alisha scolded.

He snickered, "Sorry. Just saying though. You have to agree."

Alisha cleared her throat, "Okay maybe a little. But I love her to death."

"True. Although my other best friend Wally is the same way."

Alisha scowled. "You never told me that you had a friend named Wally."

Richard shrugged. "He is a ginger."

Alisha raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"He is like Eve in a way." he continued. "Just a bit more awkward."

Alisha's eyes danced with interest. "Can I meet him?"

Richard playfully scoffed, "Why? So you could leave me in the dust!?"

Alisha smirked and teased with a hint of condescendence, "Awww is little Richard jealous?"

"No! Why are you making this weird!" He exclaimed.

"You're the one who is making this weird!" She huffed.

"Why would I make this weird? Huh? Why do you always try to go against me?"

"Oh my god, I want to strangle you!" Alisha groaned.

"You just can't keep your hands off of me!" He teased.

"I am never hugging you again!" She muttered.

Robin snickered. "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

She silently glared at him. She should have never let herself be vulnerable. She knew he cared, but when still felt like it was too soon to depend on him about her feelings. With Eve, it was easy. They were both girls and had known each other for awhile before they really became friends. Alisha sighed. She snuck a look at him and for some reason she just felt like she could trust him. It had been only a few weeks and she hugged him. She has known Eve for a few years and she had only hugged her about three times in their entire friendship. The feeling of being comfortable and safe this early in a friendship frightened her. She didn't want it to be wonderful at first and then spiral down into destruction.

Hell she knew by how they bicker it could be destructive, but somehow it wasn't and that was what makes it beautiful. It even makes their bond stronger. Which is something that amuses and baffles people. Alisha saw Richard knowingly smirking at her. She instantly felt herself flush with embarrassment. She had been staring at him for too long. Oh god.

She childishly stuck out her tongue at him and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hey." she heard him say.

"What." She asked, making herself sound annoyed.

"Let's go for a walk. It's nice outside."

"What if you try to take me into an alley and kill me?" She asked, her voice playful.

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done it already." He said with a light smile.

She hummed and sat up. He was already on his feet and held a hand out to her. She made a face and slapped his hand away, getting up herself.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be a gentleman." He mused.

Alisha rolled her eyes. "You are nothing close to being a gentleman. I would know."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know~?"

Alisha rolled her eyes. "Because-"

"YOU'VE HAD MANY BOYFRIENDS!?" He said loudly, cutting her off.

Alisha wanted to smash her head against the wall. "NO!"

"Oh my gosh I bet you had like a total sea of boyfriends!" He squealed, putting on a show of being extra flamboyant.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me-"

"OMG ITS MORE?!"

Alisha shut her eyes and exclaimed, "I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND, YOU IDIOT."

That shut Richard up. He then smirked devilishly. "So~"

Alisha narrowed her eyes. "So?"

"You have never been kissed~? Right~?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Yeah? So?"

He walked over to her and took her hand, "Then I'll be your practice boyfriend."

Alisha ripped her hand away from his and, just to irk him she wiped her hand on her shirt. He put a hand to his chest, offended. "I don't have cooties."

"I don't like to be touched." she said firmly, but her eyes danced with mirth.

"Well you just hugged me so-"

"I was feeling down. That won't happen again." she said.

Richard pouted. "You don't need to be so hard all the time." He put a hand through his hair. "We are friends now. It's fine to be vulnerable."

He saw her expression slightly soften. "I know." she said, keeping her voice neutral.

She then turned and started to walk toward the exit. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, not looking back.

Richard grinned and jogged after her, happy she still wanted his company.

Alisha sighed silently. She wasn't a fan of showing her emotions too often. But most of all she hated being vulnerable. She never dared to cry or show any kind of negative emotion in front of her family. The only person she let in about her sadness was her grandfather. They just had such a strong bond that no one could ever replace.

But she felt bad for brushing Richard off. She knew he was trying to be a good friend. After all he did hug her, but knew not to push it. He gave her exactly what she needed at that moment and she was grateful. She looked at him and saw him whistling to a tune as they walked outside.

She looked around and took a deep breath through her nose, enjoying the scenery.

She studied him and wondered why on Earth he stuck around. She is rude to him, she could be vicious when she wanted to be, and she felt like she wasn't good enough for him.

She didn't feel like a good friend. Nothing close to a best friend, even though he had told her she was.

She felt him nudge her. "What are you thinking about?"

She looked into his cobalt blue eyes and then looked away. "Nothing. Just enjoying the night time."

He nodded in understanding. He looked around and saw that there were still a few shops open. "Want to go look around?"

She scanned the stores and brightened when she saw Julie's Jewelry Store still open. "Let's go in there! They have nice things and I'm friends with the owner."

Richard raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. "You're social?"

She rolled her eyes and lightly slapped his arm before walking toward the building. "Idiot." she muttered.

Richard laughed and caught up with her, putting an arm around her as they entered the store. "Alisha!" A feminine voice squealed. Alisha tried to shake off Richard's arm but it wouldn't budge.

"Get off." she hissed. He just sent her a cheeky smile in reply.

A mousey older woman came out from the staff room and beamed seeing her. She then saw Richard's arm around her and her smile grew.

"Oh my! Alisha, is he your boyfriend?"

Alisha clenched her jaw as she lightly pinched his rib. No reaction. "No. He isn't."

She then reached higher and gave him a firm titty twister.

He yelped out a loud, "YYEEOOWW!" and threw himself away from her.

The older woman blinked several times in confusion as Alisha bit her lip to stop her from smiling. "What happened?" The older woman asked, concerned.

"I accidentally stepped on his foot." She said casually. Richard glowered at her, clutching onto his injured nipple.

"Oh dear. Be careful." The woman said. She looked at Richard and smiled. "Are you okay, dear?"

Before Richard could open his mouth Alisha cut in, "He is fine. He likes to get attention. How are you doing, Marsha?"

This seemed to distract the woman. "Oh I'm doing splendidly! Business is doing much better than last year and Georgia is getting better with her arthritis on her hind legs."

Richard saw Alisha brighten at the mention of Georgia. Who was Georgia?

"Can I see her?" She asked eagerly, putting both of her hands together like a prayer.

Richard watched in fascination. He then realized that she was letting him in again. Ever so slowly she was letting him meet the people she knew, and the people that she loved.

Marsha tittered. "Of course! Let me go get her. She is in the staff room. You know how she is."

Alisha nodded in understanding, however Richard could see she was nearly shaking with excitement.

Who made Alisha that excited? He wondered.

"Who is Georgia?" He asked finally. Alisha looked at him and cleared her throat, seeming to calm herself down.

"Georgia is a small cockapoo."

Richard blinked. "I never saw you as a dog person."

Alisha scowled. "I don't. I only like Georgia. Other dogs jump too much and are filthy."

Richard put his fist in his mouth, trying not to laugh. Alisha looked at him curiously. "What? It's true!"

"You know that Georgia probably gets a bath once a month, right?" He said.

Alisha shook her head. "No. Marsha gives her a bath once a week and makes sure that she always wears booties whenever she goes outside."

Before he could say more Marsha came out with the dog in her arms. The dog was a warm copper color surrounded by curls with a pure white mustache that showed her old age. When Alisha and Georgia made eye contact, the dog instantly started to try to jump out of her owner's arms to get to Alisha.

Alisha grinned and cooed, yes she actually cooed, "GEORGIA! HI, SWEETIE!"

Georgia whimpered when her owner didn't give her to Alisha fast enough. When Georgia was taken into Alisha's embrace the dog yelped happily and rubbed her face all over Alisha's shoulders, neck, chest, and face. Even stealing a few kisses while her tail wagged 70 miles an hour.

Richard's jaw was to the floor. Actually no, it was farther than that. He was so shocked that his jaw was basically lost in the center of the Earth now.

He watched as Alisha snuggled with the animal, digging her face into the dog's fur, smiling in bliss. That was when Richard realized that this was what Alisha looked like when she was comfortable. When she loved someone. When she completely let go. There were no barriers. And she was allowing him to see it. He felt himself smile at the sight. He wanted her to feel like this for as long as she lived. He knew she deserved it.

He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of the scene, knowing she would want these. These are precious moments to her, and he wanted to print them out and give them to her so she could keep them forever.

He then saw her look up and asked, "Do you want to carry her?"

Richard nodded and opened up his arms. Georgia looked at him with hesitation but when he smiled and softly cooed she jumped into his arms willingly.

He stoked her fur and relished at how soft she was. He saw Alisha start to look around in fascination. She would pick up nearly every crystal or every kind of jewelry that caught her eye and would ask what it was and the history behind it. Marsha told each story with passion, pulling anyone who listened in. Alisha continued to look around until she saw a few necklaces on display. She gasped and picked one up, gently caressing it. She then looked at how much it costed. She shook her head and put it back. Richard saw that and a light bulb popped up above his head and lit up with a _DING!_

He casually walked over to the necklaces with the dog in his arms and saw it wasn't one necklace, but a pair. He thought it was perfect.

Georgia licked his chin, as if agreeing with him. He smiled down at her and scratched behind her ears, making the dog close her eyes in pleasure.

Alisha's watch beeped. She looked at the time and bit her lip. He knew that face. She didn't want to leave.

"Want me to walk you home?" He offered.

Alisha looked at him in surprise. "No. But thanks." She said.

Richard chuckled. "Don't want me to see where you live yet?"

Her lips twitched. "Yeah. I wouldn't want you to teepee my house over night."

Richard laughed. "Is your house even worth teepeeing?"

She raised an eyebrow. "More than yours."

Richard laughed even harder. Oh if only she knew. It would take hours to teepee the mansion.

She huffed and looked at Marsha. "You go on home, sweetie. I'll see you soon."

Alisha nodded. Marsha pulled her into a warm hug, surprising both her and Richard.

"You're turning into a beautiful young lady. I hope your 13th birthday will be something you'll remember."

Alisha's expression softened and dug her face into Marsha's shoulder. "Thank you. I'll see you soon." She pulled away and awkwardly clasped her hands. "Good night."

Richard walked over to Marsha and handed her the dog. He then leaned over and whispered to her, "I'll be back later. I want to buy something for her."

Marsha's heart did a thud in her chest. It meant so much to her that Alisha was finding good friends who cared about her and loved her. Marsha remembered when Alisha would come here all the time. All alone. She knew Alisha was never a people person, but she knew Alisha would find the right people who would break her out of her shell and show her the world.

"I'll be here." She said. Richard nodded. Alisha motioned for him to come with her out the door.

He walked over to the door and held it open for her, making her cheeks flush with a light pink. She covered her face with her hair as she walked out of the store. No one had ever held open the door for her, besides her father of course. A part of her had to admit that that was gentlemanly.

They walked silently for awhile. Richard was humming again. Alisha looked at him curiously. "What are you humming?"

"Poker face by Lady Gaga." He said.

Alisha couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter, nearly falling onto the ground at the absurdity of his answer. It caught her off guard and yet she couldn't stop howling with laughter. "What?! There is nothing wrong with it! Can't a strapping young lad like myself like Lady Gaga?!" He exclaimed. Plus, the song reminded him of her. Well, mainly the title anyway.

She managed to calm herself down. "I expected.. I don't know.. Eminem or Snoop dogg? I don't know what boys really listen to."

Richard tsked. "That right there is SEXIST!"

Alisha's eyes widened as she felt a fresh wave of laughter hit her. "How on earth is that sexist?!"

"Because! Boys can listen to Lady Gaga too! Or Taylor Swift or Katy Perry!"

He wasn't even angry, he just loved how it made her laugh. Now he knew why Wally always went through this route with the ladies. It helped them open up.

"You are such an idiot!" She exclaimed, giggling.

He grinned. "Exactly the reason why you love being friends with me."

She calmed down and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

He chuckled. "Alright. You better go on home. I don't want you to get into any trouble. Especially on the night before your birthday."

She nodded and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved back. "See you."

They again both walked in seperate ways.

Richard made it back to the shop and bought the pair of necklaces. Since he was a friend of Alisha's he got a 10% discount. Even though he didn't even need it. He said his goodbyes and took the bus back to the mansion, turning in for the night.

 _ **(A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I HOPE YOU ALL DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! I have had so much stress with testing, college apps and my head not being in the right place. GOOD NEWS is that winter break is coming up and my friend, who helps me with this story when I am in dire need God bless her, dared me to write three chapters in the first week of winter break. So, I will do my best. I love you all who have stayed and read this story. I hope you all find this story to be well written and full of laughs, I LOVE YOU ALL)**_

 _ **-Blazing_Inspirit**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alisha was having the best sleep of her life. She for once felt warm, bright, and fully relaxed. She even felt wide awake. However she didn't want to move, wanting to relish at this feeling.

She then heard her door open. However she didn't think anything of it, just enjoying the feeling of being. Of just being alive. However it seemed as if life had other plans.

Alisha suddenly felt wet. She screamed at the sudden chill and shot up, opening her eyes to glare at the culprit.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She exclaimed at her parents.

They then popped a confetti cannon and began to sing loudly and off key "Happy Birthday"

Alisha sat there, her hair and clothes soaking wet, while her entire face and bed was covered with confetti.

Oh JOY.

"You look like a monkey! And you smell like one too! And many more! On Channel 4! And big fat lady on channel 80!" Her parents finished up before each of them kissed her cheeks lovingly.

"I hate you both so much right now." She groaned and tried to wipe off the confetti from her chin.

She then heard her grandfather wheel in and whistle. "Wow. You guys really wanted to make her suffer this year, didn't you?"

Her mother giggled. "Of course! It is what we are supposed to do!"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Her father asked, sending Alisha a wink.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She then smirked and threw herself at her father, causing him to make a VERY manly shriek as he felt his pajama shirt get wet.

She heard her mother laughing with an occasional snort. She then turned to her mother and shook her hair like a dog.

"ALISHA, YOU'RE GETTING WATER EVERYWHERE!" She screeched.

Donor wheeled out of there and quickly went into his room to get his camera. He thought it was just too perfect to pass up.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DUMPED WATER ON ME AND MY BED!"

Her mother huffed. "Touche."

Her father chuckled and handed Alisha a towel to dry herself off. "You are 13 now. I can't believe it."

Alisha wiped her face and rubbed her hair to get the water and confetti out of her hair. She then got a look at her room. She gawked. It was in total disarray. She wouldn't be able to get rid of the confetti for weeks. She groaned and put a hand through her hair. She had just cleaned too.

She shot her parents another glare. "You both have to help me clean this up." She muttered.

Her father blinked innocently. "Why? This isn't my room."

She swatted his arm, making him chuckle. "Alright, slugger. We will clean this up tonight."

"What about the bed?" She asked.

Her mother waved a hand. "I can just take off the sheets and put them in the dryer. The mattress can air dry."

Alisha nodded. "Well… I guess I'll get ready then."

Her mother kissed her forehead. "Yes. Eve will be here in an hour. We are then going out to lunch later. How does that sound?"

Alisha smiled. "Sounds great."

"Now." Her father said. "I know this is stretching it, but can you wear a nice dress? The place we are going is a 4 star."

Alisha scowled. "Why-"

"Sweetie," Her mother said, cutting her off. "We want to spend the money. We love you."

She sighed. "I know you guys do. But being 13 isn't even that big-"

"You are now a teenager. Of course it is a big deal." Her father said, crossing his arms.

Alisha sighed, "But you guys could use the money for more important things-"

"What is more important than you?" Her grandpa asked, wheeling in with the camera on his lap.

Alisha groaned. "Are all of you going to be going against me on this?"

"Yes." They all said in unison, making everyone laugh.

After that everything got lighter. They had taken a few pictures and then everyone started getting ready. Alisha looked inside her closet and grabbed a long sleeved cream dress that went to her knees that had a scoop neckline. The dress had delicate lace rose designs and came with a light brown belt.

Alisha put on brown flats and brushed her hair. She then decided to put her hair into a loose braid. It took a bit of work, since she never did it often, but it came out good enough to satisfy her.

She then hesitated to leave. She was 13 now. It was more acceptable for her to wear make up now. At least to her standards. Should she put on make up? She thought she looked fine all natural. But she knew it would make Eve happy, and maybe even her family would like it too.

She looked at her make up box that she hardly ever used. She opened it up and tentatively touched the blush brush. She picked up the blush and opened it. She then picked up the brush and poked it a few times. She then flicked it against the lid, remembering what her mother told her so she didn't get too much. She then lightly brushed it against her cheek bone. She looked at the effect and was surprised that she actually… liked it. She did it to the other cheek, and beamed. She had gotten it just right the first time. She had never felt such accomplishment for something so simple before. She then picked up the lip gloss and made a face. This was what she didn't like. It always tasted funny and was sticky against her thick lips. She then picked up her cherry chapstick and put that on instead. She stared at herself. She sighed and got up, deciding that was enough make up for today.

She then went outside and the smell of a hearty breakfast hit her. She felt her mouth water. She saw her mother wiping up some scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, toast, and chopped fruit. The breakfast of champions.

Everyone ate and talked cheerfully. After all, today was a wonderful day.

When everyone had finished and put the dishes away, Eve walked in. Alisha scowled. "Do you ever knock!?"

Eve grinned and hugged her best friend. "In my head I did. Does that count, birthday girl?"

Alisha rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways and hugged her friend back. "You are horrible."

"Ah but you love me anyways." She sang, bopping Alisha's nose.

Alisha slapped her hand away. "Hey!"

Eve then gasped, looking at Alisha's face harder.

"ARE YOU WEARING BLUSH!?" she shrieked.

Alisha flushed when her family looked at her. "Oh so THAT'S why you don't look like a vampire today." Her father said teasingly.

Her mother gasped and slapped his chest. "JULIUS!" She scolded.

Eve and Donor laughed heartily as Alisha lightly chuckled at the scene.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire who has treaded the Earth for a thousand years, looking for that one ginger who has the richest blood." Alisha said, mimicking Dracula's accent.

Her father groaned, "Seriously why was I born a ginger?!"

"Because everyone hates you." Her grandpa said, grinning.

"Shut it, turnip."

Father and son soon began to bicker.

Eve wrapped an arm around Alisha. "So. What's new?"

Alisha shrugged. "Nothing really. Later we are going out to lunch later. At a four star restaurant."

Eve's eyes glistened with excitement, but then she suddenly began to panic. "OH MY GOSH I DIDN'T KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME OH MY GOSH MY OUTFIT IS SO DRAB AND YOURS IS FAB WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN WHY HAVE WE SWITCHED OH MY GOD I NEED TO STEAL ONE OF YOUR DRESSES!"

Without Alisha having a say she was grabbed by the wrist and quite aggressively dragged to her room.

Eve didn't even notice that Alisha's room was a mess. She ran into Alisha's closet and looked through all of the dresses that Alisha owned. Which were only three, including the dress Alisha had on. The two dresses that were left was the blue one she had worn for pictures and the red one she usually wore for christmas time. She saw Eve grab the red one.

She instantly began to change. "Eve. We aren't leaving for another two hours-"

"I NEED TO GET READY I MEAN LIKE A FOUR STAR RESTAURANT THAT IS HUGE FOR US."

"Aren't five star restaurants an even bigger deal?" Alisha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SASS! I AM PANICKING!" Eve exclaimed, putting the dress on.

"Are we even the same size?"

"Shut up and help me zip the zipper." Eve snapped.

Alisha rolled her eyes. Eve was taller than her by two inches. It didn't make much of a difference, but at the same time it did because of her form. Eve was already rocking the curves and her breasts were bigger than hers. She wasn't sure if the dress would be too tight because of her hips.

She got behind Eve and zipped her up, making Eve relax a little. "It fits nicely. SEE."

"Yes, yes. Now let me see how it looks." She muttered.

Eve turned around and struck a pose. Alisha gawked. It fit her perfectly. It actually fit Eve better than it fit herself. Alisha felt her confidence get a little lower, but she smiled for her friend. "You look fantastic."

Eve beamed, eating up the compliment like it was her last feeding. "Thank you, fine servant. Now fetch me my shoes."

Alisha scoffed and kicked her shoes in response. Eve tsked, "That will get you thrown into the dungeon, young lady."

"You know that I'm older than you now, right?"

Eve sent Alisha a scowl. "Did I _ask_ you?"

"Yes, because you are an airhead and need to be constantly reminded about simple things." Alisha said, taunting her.

"Do you want to fight? I will fight you on your birthday." Eve said, pouting.

"Be my guest. You'd lose." Alisha said, fighting off a smile.

"Wanna bet?" Eve got into a karate kid fighting stance, one foot balancing her, her arms spread out like a hawk, and one leg bent in front of her.

Alisha's arm shot out like lightning and grabbed Eve's leg, throwing her body toward the still wet mattress.

Eve caught herself just in time by grabbing the edge, however she felt the wetness of the bed and yelped, throwing herself away from it.

"OH MY GOD DID YOU WET YOUR BED!? "

Alisha gawked, slightly offended. "I did not wet the bed! It was my parent's fault!"

"That is what they all say!"

"I have never wet the bed!" Alisha exclaimed, defensive.

Eve giggled, seeing Alisha so distressed. "I'm kidding, Alisha."

Alisha made a face at her and picked up Eve's shoes and playfully threw them at her. Eve easily caught them and sat on the floor, putting them on. Eve blessed her lucky stars that she had brought black flats.

Soon it was time for everyone to go out to lunch. Eve made sure to pretty herself up with winged eyeliner and clear sparkly lip gloss. Eve tried to get Alisha to do the same, however all she got was a glare and a hairbrush thrown at her.

They all got into the car and drove further into Gotham. Soon they arrived and the youngsters looked at the restaurant, expecting it to be tall, elegant, and extravagant. However all they saw was a rundown restaurant that looked like it was a hit two decades ago and then washed out a few months later.

Alisha looked at her parents like they had lost their minds. "What-"

They smiled at each other and got out of the car. They helped get her grandpa out of the car and into his wheelchair, still grinning.

The girls slowly got out of the car. The windows looked dark, empty. How the hell could people be in there?

"Are your parents like pulling a joke or something?" Eve whispered to her.

Alisha shrugged, staring at the building with narrowed eyes. She knew her parents wouldn't take her to an empty restaurant just for kicks.

"Let's go inside, kids!" Her mother sang, clapping her hands excitedly.

Eve clung onto Alisha, whispering frantically, "I swear to god if it is a haunted maze or something-"

"Eve." Alisha said firmly. "It isn't even close to October."

"But STILL-"

"Eve. You're fine." Alisha assured, wincing at Eve's painful grip.

Eve took a deep breath and relaxed her grip.

Alisha knew how Eve couldn't handle small and cramped spaces. It made things worse when it came to horror. Alisha held onto her hand and squeezed it.

They all walked through the glass door and instantly was serenaded with soft, comforting classical music from a radio. A blonde hostess in a simple black uniform and a white apron around her waist was waiting behind a mahogany podium. She smiled at them politely.

"Hello. Welcome to Gotham's Bar & Grill. How may I help you today?"

"We are here for Dashwood party of five." Her father said.

She looked at a book in front of her and nodded. "Yes, we have you on the list. Would you like a booth or a table?"

Her father looked at Alisha. Alisha pinked when everyone looked at her to confirm. "A booth is fine." She said quickly.

The hostess gave her a soft smile. "Of course. Follow me."

She grabbed a few menus from the podium and opened yet another door. Everyone walked through and no one could stop from staring. Eve and Alisha were especially in awe. There were tall and thick white podiums that reached up to the tall ceiling, which was like a dome and was painted with a clear blue sky with many white fluffy clouds. The tables were long and wide. On the sides there were wide plush black booths. Above the booths were chandeliers made of crystals, where if the light hit them correctly, they sparkled. There were also flowers on every table which were either orchids or yellow roses.

"I was SO wrong." Eve whispered to her as they walked to their booth.

They all got to sit down, Donor sat at the end of the booth with the help of Julius and his wife.

The hostess waved over a brunette waitress.

"Alex will be your server this afternoon. Enjoy and let us know if you need anything."

Everyone said thank you and she then left to return to the front.

Alex smiled at them and handed out the menus. "Alright. What would you all like to drink?"

Everyone ordered either water, lemonade, or soda. The waitress wrote it all down and left to fulfill the order.

Alisha's mom grinned, "What do you think, sweetie?"

Alisha looked around. She spotted a wall that was mainly a fountain and flowers. She continued to look around and saw that this place was filled with elegance and grace. "I really like it." She said.

Her parents and grandfather looked relieved. She then heard a gravelly voice talking seriously to another man a few tables away. She looked over and saw a man with wide shoulders and black hair talking to a thin man with a gray beard about business.

Alisha blinked in surprise when she realized who it was.

"Isn't that Bruce Wayne?" She asked curiously.

Her parents looked over and blinked in surprise. "'You know about Mr. Wayne?" Her grandpa asked.

Eve gawked. "EVERYONE knows about Bruce Wayne! Teenage girls love him! I mean for an older guy he is super good looking! I would love to meet him!"

"Now, now." Alisha's father tutted. "It is Alisha's day. You can meet Mr. Wayne any other day."

Eve sighed dramatically. ''Fine." She looked at Alisha. "See what I do for you?"

Alisha rolled her eyes and lightly punched Eve's thigh. "Gee thanks. I feel so loved." She said sarcastically.

Eve giggled. "It's what I do~"

Soon the waitress came back with their drinks and they were all ready to order. "And what would you like, sweetie?" The waitress asked her.

"Chicken tortilla soup please." Alisha said, beaming.

The waitress nodded. "Good choice. That is one of our best here besides the ribeye."

She then left.

Alisha lightly yawned and took a sip of her lemonade. "We brought one of your presents with us." Her mother said.

Alisha blinked in surprise. "Do you want to open it now or when we have dessert?" Her grandpa asked.

"OMG we get dessert!?" Eve exclaimed more than asked.

Alisha chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder. "May I open it now?"

All three of the adults looked at each other and smiled. "Of course." Her mother said. "Here you go."

She handed Alisha a velvet black box, making her smile. Alisha took it gently and slowly opened it. She gasped when she saw it was a sterling silver ruby bracelet.

Eve looked at it and squealed. "Oh my gosh it's so pretty!"

Alisha was frozen from shock. She couldn't believe her parents did this. How much did it cost? When did they get this? She loved it, but she didn't know if she could accept this. She knew they have been having trouble for awhile now. She pretended like she didn't always hear her dad leaving early in the morning to earn more money from work or saw how her mom was cutting back on some of their meat.

"Are… you sure?" She asked hesitantly. Everyone looked at her with surprise.

"Of course, sweetie." Her father said. "Why would you ask that?"

Alisha nervously smiled. "No reason."

He raised a thick eyebrow, not believing her. "Alisha."

She sighed. "Because I know you guys are low in money right now. I don't want you guys spending so much on me."

Her father softened. Her mother reached over and held her hand. "Oh sweetie. We told you. We do this because we love you. You deserve this. You are always so focused on school work and are always helping around the house."

"Put it on, green bean. It'll look perfect on you." Her grandma said, sending her a wink.

Alisha sighed and squeezed her mom's hand before letting go. She then took out the delicate bracelet. She got to see ruby hearts were surrounding the bracelet while the silver was in shaped like a squiggle. She clasped it on and smiled as it was a perfect fit.

"I love it so much." Alisha said earnestly. "Thank you all so much."

Eve gave her a side hug. "I have my present for you too. Want to see it now?"

Alisha freely laughed. "Why not? Let me see."

"Eager now, aren't you?" Eve teased, making Alisha lightly slap her arm.

Eve pulled out a square picture frame, making Alisha look at it curiously. Eve's eyes glistened with excitement and nervousness. She slowly turned the frame around and Alisha gasped. It was the first picture they had taken together in 7th grade, when they had just became good friends. Alisha had her original hair color, tied up into a tight bun while Eve still had her long dark brown hair cascading down past her shoulders. They were both smiling at the camera and Eve had two fingers behind Alisha's head like bunny ears.

Alisha hugged the picture to her chest. "I can't believe you still had this."

Eve waved a hand. "Please. I keep every picture you actually smile in."

"That is kind of creepy." Donor pipped up, making everyone laugh.

"Here is your food." The waitress said with a smile, passing each plate to their owner. Everyone again said their thanks. Alisha set the picture in the middle of the table in front of her.

It was quiet for a few moments, everyone trying a bite of their delicious food. Eve suddenly giggled. "What?" Alisha asked.

"Just how you had your hair. Your original hair color too. From that to green. It's insane." She said.

Alisha put a defensive hand through her hair. "Hey. I really like this color."

Eve snickered. "Sure if you want to be a leprechaun."

"Oh don't tease her, Eve!" Alisha's mother scolded. "She looks beautiful with her natural hair color and this one."

Alisha bit her lip. "Maybe it is time to change it soon?"

"But then you will no longer be green bean anymore!" Her grandpa said.

Alisha shrugged. "There are many more vegetables to name me with, turnip."

Her grandpa smirked. "Dye your hair orange next time. I could then call you carrot top."

Alisha made a face. "That is more dad's thing. He is the natural carrot top."

"Oh not this again!" Julius exasperated, his hands in the air.

Alisha covered her mouth as she giggled. "Love you, carrot top."

He sent her a playful glare. "You should really wax those eyebrows." His father commented.

"I swear if you weren't paralyzed from the waist down I would have kicked you by now." He said.

Donor chuckled. "Do it. I probably won't feel a thing. You have never done well in soccer."

Julius opened his mouth to make a come back when Flora got in between them. "Okay, okay enough you two. We are in a 4 star restaurant, not a wrestling ring."

Julius scrunched up his nose in annoyance and looked away. "You win this round, old man."

"Ditto." Donor said, grinning.

Alisha and Eve were eating their food, watching the scene like they were watching a movie.

Flora looked at them and tsked. "Girls! What you are doing may encourage them!"

They laughed and Eve leaned her head on Alisha's shoulder. "This is great. Thanks for letting me come."

Alisha then thought of Richard. She wondered if he would have enjoyed coming. However she just wasn't 100% comfortable with him meeting everyone yet. He had met Eve, and that was good enough for now. Sure he said they were best friends, but Alisha didn't want to introduce someone to everyone she loves unless they are here to stay. She knew Eve would stay. She was like a flea you could never kill, but in a good way.

She would see him tonight though, so she knew that was good enough for now.

"Of course. You're one of my best friends." She said with a light smile.

Eve smirked. "One of your best friends? Who is the other one?"

Alisha opened and closed her mouth several times. "No." She finally said.

Eve laughed and nudged her. "It's okay to admit you have another best friend. I just know that I'm your forever favorite so I'm not jealous."

Alisha rolled her eyes. "We just became friends he was the one-"

"Omg is it that super hot guy from the park?!" Eve whispered, nearly squealing.

Alisha urgently shushed her. If her mother heard about this, she would never hear the end of it. She has always wanted Alisha to find a nice boy, and Richard was not a nice boy. He was what this generation calls a Troll. The ultimate troll. _And he looks like one too._ Alisha thought to herself.

"He isnt hot. He is just Richard." Alisha muttered.

"Do you like him?" Eve asked, her hands on her cheeks. Alisha's eyes widened.

"I said he was my best friend not man crush monday."

Eve pointed at her. "You said he is your best friend. You actually said it!"

"Actually said what?" Her father asked curiously. "What are you guys whispering about?

Alisha flushed. "Nothing important." She said quickly. "Girl stuff like periods that you don't want to hear about."

She saw her father flinch. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry I asked."

She saw her mother roll her eyes and shake her head with disappointment.

Eve snickered and whispered, "Nice save."

Eve decided to let it go for now, since it was Alisha's birthday. She had to show some mercy once in awhile.

Soon they all finished and it was time for dessert. Their waitress came over and brought out their dessert. Alisha was then brought out a triple chocolate cake and a scoop of ice cream with a single candle.

"Shall we sing happy birthday?" Alex asked, clasping her hands.

"We shall!" Donor cheered. Alisha blushed bright red as everyone at the table began to sing happy birthday.

 _ **BRUCE'S POV**_

I stopped talking to Brock about the business when I heard people singing happy birthday to someone. I lightly smiled as I turned around, seeing a young girl surrounded by her family and a friend. I then noticed she had neon green hair. Peculiar for her age but it suited her. However, I had seen weirder things with all of the heros and their outfits. Especially Flash. I then heard them sing, "Happy Birthday, Alisha. Happy Birthday to you."

That was when I zeroed in on her. My eyes widened. Was this the Alisha Richard was usually with? I would have to ask him. I studied her. She seemed to have a nice family and seemed like a genuine good person. I am happy Richard had found a friend who wasn't fit for crime. However the other side of me thought it was also a bad idea. You just never knew if she were someone to find out his super identity and tell the press. Then his life would be in jeopardy. I cared about people, but I rarely trusted them. I had learned it the hard way over the years.

I hope Alisha is someone who I can trust with Richard. He deserved to be happy and to still be a teen.

I then saw her friend look over. She beamed and waved cheerfully. She then nudged Alisha and whispered something to her. Alisha turned, a curious look on her face before we met eyes. I sent her a polite smile and a small wave. She nodded respectfully and waved back. She then turned away and right when she did her grandfather splattered her nose with cake, making her yelp.

I looked back at my future worker for Wayne Enterprises. "You're hired." I said finally. The man looked relieved. "Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne. You won't regret this."

I had done a backup check on him previously, knowing he had a wife and four kids. He needed to keep the food on the table and I had seen that he was a hard worker in his previous jobs. It was even better that he has a degree in business. He could now use it.

I stood up, stretched out a hand toward him. "It was good to meet you, Mr. Krank. I wish you a good day."

I fixed my tie and paid for the bill, much to Mr. Krank's surprise. I then went outside and saw Alfredo waiting in front of my limo. He wordlessly opened the door for me. I nodded to him and got in. He then got in on the passenger's side and we drove away.

"How was lunch, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

I looked out the window. "I hired him. He will be working next Wednesday."

"That is wonderful, Master Bruce. Anything else?"

 _He always knows._ I thought with amusement.

"I think I got to somewhat meet Alisha today." That made Alfred turn around.

"Oh? The girl who is friends with Master Richard?'

I nodded. "Yes. She seems like a nice girl. She even has neon green hair."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. "My… Master Richard sure knows how to pick them."

I chuckled. "Yes. I am sure we will formally meet her soon."

Alfred nodded and turned back to the front. "Shall we inform Master Richard?"

"I think we should." I said mischievously.

We soon arrived to the Wayne Mansion. Alfred opened the door for me and I nodded in thanks as I got out.

We went inside and I called for Richard. Richard came down the stairs breezily. "Hey. What's going on?" He asked.

I put my hands behind my back, trying not to smile smugly. "Guess who I ran into today."

Richard blinked. "A victoria secret model ex girlfriend?"

"Noooo." I said. "Your friend."

Richard's eyes widened. "Where!? How?! Wait, how do you even know it's her?" He demanded.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I smugly grinned and said, "Because I'm Batman. I know everything."

Richard scowled. "Still. What did she look like?"

"She isn't hard to miss with her neon green hair."

Richard breathed heavily through his nose. "Were you spying on her?"

"No. I don't need to. I already know she is a good person and that she has a nice family who cares about her."

"Wait… How do you know that?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I saw her with her family and a friend today at the restaurant while I was having a lunch meeting."

Richard's shoulders dropped. "Oh. She didn't invite me."

I patted his shoulder. "Your friendship is just starting. Don't let it get to you. Plus, aren't you already going to see her tonight anyways?"

"Yeah… I just wanted to be a part of it. Since we have gotten kind of close."

"Have you told her about your past? About who you are?" I asked.

Richard sighed. "No…"

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes." He said automatically.

"Then give her a part of yourself. Not everything and not even a large chunk, but just a little something to show her that you are serious about this friendship. That is maybe what she is looking for."

Richard nodded. "Thanks, Bruce."

I nodded. "You're welcome. Bring her around sometime. I'd love to formally meet her."

I then walked upstairs toward my office, having to make some phone calls.

 _ **(A/N: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I was honestly hoping to update yesterday but family kept popping up! I hope you guys had a wonderful merry christmas or are having a happy holiday! I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I strived to make you all laugh and for all of you to see other sides of Alisha and I just had to add Bruce. Freaking love him. He is just... imperfectly perfect. *wipes away drool* Anyways love you guys and I hope to see some reviews! -Blazing Inspirit )**_


End file.
